Rediscovering Happiness
by TrickyBusiness
Summary: A AU story of how Rogue comes to the mansion and meets the X-men, and rediscoveres happiness with a feral mutant named Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. X-men belong to Sam Lee, Marvel, and whomever else own rights to them.**

Logan entered the large mansion doors for the first time in over two years. He had been away looking for his lost past. As always he would stop and crash at the mansion for a while in between trips. Hoping that Chuck would be able to help find some other lead. So far none of the leads, Chuck had given him had panned out. Frustrated, and disappointed he headed back to the only place that was as close to a home as Logan could remember.

Jean his fantasy woman came walking down the stairs toward him, wearing a large pleased smile as he had pictured in his mind as he crossed into New York.

"Logan welcome back, it's good to see you. How was your trip?" Jean asked as she stepped from the last step, and gave him a welcoming embrace.

Logan hugged her back, enjoying the feel of her up against him a little to much for his mind to stay out of the gutter. Jean must of picked up on his stray X-rated thought because she blushed as she stepped back from him. A flush to her pale complexion.

Logan only smirked amused, enjoying affecting her like this, letting him know that she wasn't immune to him as she tried to act sometimes.

"Thanks Darlin. Nothing panned out." Logan shrugged, keeping his expression causal, not showing his true disappointment over not finding anything. He kept his emotions hidden, he'd deal with them when he was alone.

"Logan, welcome home. I take it you are just arriving?" Ro asked with a bright pleased smile as she entered the foyer, stepping over and embracing him in a welcoming hug.

He returned the hug briefly, giving Ro a brief smile. "Yeah, you doing okay, Ro?" He asked still a little uncomfortable with the fact that he actually cared. He had come to considered the X-men his friends, well except for Scooter. Logan had a grudging respect for the man, but Scooter was always rubbing him the wrong way. With Scooter's better than thou attitude, and the big man on campus, because he was leader of the X-men.

"I am doing very well, how about you? How did your search go?" Ro asked with hope in her voice. Logan was appreciative of Ro's hopefulness for his sake. He knew she couldn't care less if he found anything for herself.

"Nah, maybe next time." Logan said still not showing his true feelings.

"I am sorry. I was so hopeful for you this time, but don't give up hope. I'm sure you will find what you are looking for one day." Ro said giving Logan's forearm a compassionate, and encouraging light squeeze.

Logan gave her an small grateful nodded, then looked to Jean. "Where's Scooter? Might as well get it over with." Logan smarted.

"Logan, behave." Jean frowned disapprovingly at him.

Ro was shaking her head, but didn't look overly concerned or upset.

"What's the fun in that, Jeannie?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Jean only sighed, then answered Logan's question. "Scott is in a meeting with Charles. They're trying to convince the young woman we picked up the other day to join the team." Jean frowned. Her tone telling of her disagreement.

"Sound's like you don't agree with her joining up?" Logan questioned, his eyebrow quirking up curious.

"I just don't think she is X-men material." Jean answered still frowning, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Ro?" Logan question curious to Ro's opinion.

"I'm not ready to make a decision on Rogue as of yet. She is not the easiest person to get to know, or the most friendliest. In fact, she reminds me a lot of you, Logan, when we first met you." Ro said with her own teasing smirk at the Wolverine.

"That bad, huh? And Scooter is still actually trying to convince her to join?" Logan asked amused, but seriously curious.

"I'm sorry to run guys, but Hank is calling me downstairs. Seems Jubilee has somehow sprang her wrist, while out shopping." Jean sighed.

"She probably sprang it, holding all those bags she came in carrying from her trip to the mall." Ro said shaking her head, and rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past her. It's good to have you home Logan." Jean smiled at him, then headed toward the elevator that would take her down to the lower levels.

Once she was out of ear shot, Logan looked to Ro. "Why doesn't Jeannie like this Rogue person? She putting the moves on Scooter?" Logan quirked his brow curious.

"No. I believe it is because that Jean cannot easily read Rogue's mind. Rogue has the ability to even block Charles, to a certain degree. He has to concentrate harder to pick up on her thoughts. She has excellent mental control, even more stronger barriers than Jean. I believe that it is hard for Jean to trust someone she can't read. She is so use to being able to hear other's thoughts or make sure they are telling the truth, that she's uncomfortable since she cannot do the same with Rogue, unless Rogue chooses too allow her access. Which, like I said, Rogue is very much like you, very private and recluse.

"Which mean's she isn't about to let anyone have a walk through her head." Logan nodded understanding.

"Exactly." Ro answered in agreement.

"What's the woman's mutation?" Logan asked curious to if the woman would be useful to the team or not.

"All that she has said is for us not to touch her skin. Other than that, we don't know. She hasn't talked with anyone except Charles really. This is the first time since she arrived that Scott was asked to join their meetings."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh? Well, I'm beat, where am I crashing?" Logan asked wondering if his room was now this Rogue woman's.

"You're room, of course Logan. You may not stay for very long, but this is still your home. It was left as you left it. Well let's hope that housekeeping did clean up a bit." Ro said with a slight frown at thinking of Logan's habit of not being the most neatest person. Ro was a neat freak. She liked for everything to be in order. Everything had a place, and should be kept that way.

"Thanks." Logan said shocked that after two years, they still considered it to be his room.

"Will we see you down for dinner?" Ro asked as Logan started for the stairs.

"Don't know, all depends if I wake up in time." Logan said as he started up for his room on the third floor. He was tired enough to sleep for a couple days straight.

"I hear you Charles, but like I said, I'm not the type of person you're looking for. I'm not a team player. I don't like crowds. I don't like people in my space, and I don't like people in my personal business. My mutation is not one that leans toward team building. I'm use to being on my own. I appreciate you and your team's rescuing me, but trust me, I'm not the person you are looking for."

"I believe you are wrong, Rogue. I believe that you are just the person we are looking for. I believe that we could help each other."

"What are you talking about?" Rogue frowned her defensives up.

"We can offer you a place to finally settle down and become apart of a family. We're all mutants here Rogue. You don't have to feel all alone anymore. Give us a chance to prove that we're not going to turn our back's on you, just because of your mutation. We've seen and met a number of different children and adults with dangerous and powerful mutations." Scott said trying to convince the young woman.

Scott felt sorry for the girl. She had been a prisoner in the lab, he, Jean, Ro, and Hank had raided a couple of days ago. Scott had found Rogue chained to a back wall in a cell on the lowest level of the underground lab. A suppressor collar around her neck. She didn't speak a word to him, when he explained who he was, and that he, and his teammates were there to rescue all the prisoners. She only stared him down, distrusting. The only words she had spoken, was once they were back on the jet, and they were a warning to not touch her skin, after Hank removed the collar from around her neck. She refused to answer why, but they did as she asked. Rogue had been shown to a room, when she refused any medical treatment from Jean or Hank. Every since then, Charles and Rogue had meet daily, but she didn't interact with anyone else.

"I'm not a charity case, I don't need your pity. I am capable of taking care of myself." Rogue stated defensive.

"I'm not saying that you can't, Rogue. I'm only saying that you don't have to be alone anymore. We want to be your friends. Everyone, even loners, can use a friend or two." Scott said thinking of a Logan, who was also a loner. However Logan had started thinking of the mansion as home, and the girls, Hank, and the Professor friends. Logan and him, would never be close, but they held a grudging respect for the each other that would have to do.

"And in return for your friendship, I have to join your team. Doesn't sound like a real friendship to me." Rogue stated eyeing him coolly.

"Our friendship and you're welcome here do not depend on your decision to join the team, Rogue. You are welcome here, no matter if you decide to join or not. Scott is only asking that you give us a chance to prove, we can be your friends." Charles spoke up.

"What did you mean, that we could help each other then?" Rogue asked with a distrusting edge to her voice.

"All I'm asking is that you give us a chance. Get to know the team, and how we operate. Give joining the team a chance. While you're here, I'd be happy to help you with any area of your mutation, that could be controlled better, or improved." Charles said guessing that there was control problems, by the way Rogue maintained completely covered all the time, except for her face. "I have helped many young children, and adults with learning how to control their mutations. I will be happy to do the same for yourself."

"And if I don't want to join the team?" Rogue asked curious.

"Then don't, and I will still be happy to be of any assistance that I can." Charles reassured.

"I'll think about it. But my mutation is my business. What was said here doesn't leave this room, or else you can kiss any chance of me sticking around good-bye." Rogue snapped out harshly, and final.

"Of course, Scott and I will keep our discuss private. Isn't that correct, Scott?" Charles said seriously.

"Yes, of course." Scott agreed quickly.

"Good, I'll thinking about everything you said, and let you know." Rogue said coming to her feet.

"Thank you, Rogue." Charles said seriously hoping Rogue gave them a chance, more for her sake than theirs.

Rogue nodded, before leaving the men alone.

Charles knew Rogue was more than even what Scott thought. Rogue had revealed some very shocking facts about her mutation. Scott only knew that Rogue had the ability to fly, and that her skin was deadly. He didn't know that she absorbed anyone who touched her skin, or that if she killed them, and they were mutants that she kept their mutation as her own. That was in fact how she had learned how to fly.

Charles also knew that Rogue had been forced to touch, and kill, a number of people in her young life. Either from self-defense, or being forced too. This wasn't the first time she had been captured by some group of twisted men, wanting to play God. It was the main reason why Rogue was so defensive, distrusting and reclusive. She was scared to trust again. She reminded him of Logan, who didn't trust anyone, when they first met the feral man.

Charles's heart ached for the young woman, but he knew that he could not pity her. She hadn't let the doctors break her. She still fought, and learned how to survive on her own. He only hoped that they could help teach her it was okay to trust again, sometimes. Charles took hope in the fact that Logan, now was more trusting of them. He still wasn't very open with his private feelings or thoughts, or even his dealings. However he had come a long way from not letting them close, whatsoever. Charles knew that Logan cared for them, even considered them friends. If a man as defensive and distrusting as Logan could change, so could Rogue, given time and their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel, and whomever else is lucky enough to own them.**

Logan was coming down the stairs, as Rogue was coming up. She had her arms full of books, and accidentally knocked into Logan. Still tired and a little cranky, Logan growled out, "Watch where you're going, Kid."

"Rude much." Rogue said annoyed as she continued up to her room on the third floor, away from anyone. Little did she know, that now with Logan's return, that he was only three doors up from her.

Logan ignore the kid, and headed down for dinner.

"Logan, it's good to have you home." Charles greeted once Logan joined the team at the adult table with his plate full of steak and gravy, mash potatoes, and three dinner rolls."

"Thanks, Chuck." Logan grunted out.

"I hoped you took care of my bike." Scott said not even bothering to pretend to care about anything other than his bike's safety. Logan had a bad habit of taking Scott's bike any time he felt like it, which upset Scott to no end.

"It's in one piece if that's what you're worried about." Logan shrugged his shoulders, smelling the man's spike in irritation, which amused Logan, but he kept a straight face.

"It better be, and it better not have any dents, or you'll be paying for the repairs." Scott hissed out as he slammed his plate down.

"Relax Scott, Logan is only teasing. You're bike is fine." Jean soothed her fiancé.

"You had to spoil my fun, Darlin." Logan said with a smirk at Jean.

Which only pissed Scott off more. He hated that Logan was still blatantly flirting with his fiancée.

However a movement at the door drew his attention, and made him forget Logan flirting with Jean.

Jean noticed were Scott's attention was drawn, and she frowned at his interested in the young woman.

Logan picked up on Scooter's mixed scent of hope and eagerness, as well as Jean's annoyance. He followed their gaze to see the same kid that had knocked into him on the stairs collecting her dinner. Instead of sitting at one of the kid's tables, she head past their table toward the door.

As she past, Scott spoke encouraging, "Rogue, would you like to join us?"

Logan frowned shocked that this was the Rogue, Ro had told him about. She didn't look to be out of her teens. He couldn't actually believe that Chuck was actually trying to convince her to join the team. The girl didn't look like she could strike fear into a kitten. She was a puny little thing. He doubted that she weighted 110 lbs soaking wet. She was still wearing the serious expression she had been earlier. Her scent full of defensiveness and distrust.

"Thanks, but no." Rogue stated calmly, then left the room.

Scott sighed and slumped in his chair, seemingly disappointed that the girl hadn't accepted his offer.

"You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me you aren't trying to convince that kid to join the team, Chuck. Has the team gotten so desperate that you have to resort to recruiting kids?" Logan growled, having never expected something like this from Chuck or even Scooter. Both men, were overly protective of the kids here at the mansion.

"Rogue is not a child, Logan. Yes, she is young compared to some, but she is old enough to make her own choices." Charles stated calmly sensing Logan's surprise at what he and Scott could be possibility be thinking.

"Just cause she old enough to, doesn't mean she ready too. What's her mutation anyway? Cause that has to be the only reason you'd want her. Half-pint could wipe the floor with that girl, and we all know Half-pint ain't no fighter." Logan grunted out.

"Rogue has asked us to keep her mutation to ourselves, until she has decided if she will be remaining here with us, or moving on. I will warn you that it involves her skin, and that you should not touch her."

"Why? What happens if you touch her skin?" Logan asked not giving up on the questions.

"The only thing I can say is that bad things happen, so do not come in contact with it. She remains covered, and is very protective against anyone coming in contact with it, but we still do not want an accident."

"How old is she? She can't be out of her teens." Logan asked still frowning very uncomfortable about the thought of the kid out facing sick twisted monsters like Creed, and others like him. The girl didn't stand a chance against them.

"Rogue's age is another topic, I am not privy to discuss at this time. Rogue is a very private and recluse individual. She does not trust easily. She has been hurt many times, and is reluctant in trusting people again. We are hoping that she will give the invitation to staying here, seriously. I have assured her, her decision on whether to join the team or not has no bearing on if she can remain here at the mansion." Charles assured Logan hoping to calm him.

"It's like having Logan coming to stay here all over again. She's even staying on the third floor. Three doors down from you." Jean said thinking of the similarities.

"As long as she stay's to herself, I don't care where she's staying." Logan stated with a frown as he went back to his food. So the topic of conversation turned to other things.

Before Logan left the room to enjoy his after dinner cigar, he and Charles made plans to speak later that night to discuss Logan's fruitless search.

A week past and Rogue watched each and every one of the X-men closely. She observed each of them, and knew that she could take each and everyone of them. The only ones that might prove a challenge was Jean and Charles. She hated telepaths, but there was something about Charles that caused her to hold off on her judgment. Not that she trusted him. She didn't trust any of them not to turn on her, but she did start to believe that they were telling the truth about being use to many different and dangerous mutations. Many of the children and the adults had powerful and dangerous abilities.

Ororo could control the weather, which was closely related to one of Rogue's own stolen abilities. Rogue knew however that she could even take Ororo down if she needed too. Rogue knew that Jean didn't trust her either. In fact, Rogue was sure that the red headed doctor didn't even like her, although Jean didn't even know her. However, everyone else so far had been polite, even when Rogue was aloof. The only really rude one, was the recently arrived man named Logan, who's code name was Wolverine. Rogue knew he didn't approve of her being on the team, that he thought her a puny little kid, who couldn't strike fear into anyone. Rogue smirked to herself as she wondered what the Wolverine would think if he knew she could kill even him.

Rogue kept refusing to join the team for any activities, keeping to herself, but continued to observe them closely, for any signs of trickery.

A few days later Charles asked Rogue to sit in on one of the teams' training exercises. She agreed, so here she was sitting up in the observation room, watching as the team fought a simulation, so she could see the team in action. So she could observe how capable they were with their powers.

She soon realized that even thought Scott had a powerful and deadly mutation, he was a fair fighter, which didn't bode well in a real fight. Logan was savage when he had to be, or either when he wanted to be. Surprisingly though, he was very vigilant of protecting the team from any serious harm, especially Jean and Ro. Jean was stronger with her telekinesis, than she was with her telepathy. She had to concentrate harder with it, which took her mind off a fight. Ororo, who everyone called Ro, was very powerful, but she was hesitate to unleash the full fury of her power. She was scared of losing control. Which wasn't necessary a bad thing, but any hesitation in a battle could cost you and your team dearly. Hank, the big blue furry mutant was the one, Rogue found rather intriguing, but distrusted almost as much as she distrusted Jean. Hank was a genius, and very much into science. A very good subject for any genius to enjoy, but very dangerous for any mad genius scientists to be involved into. What intrigue her the most about the large blue man, was that he was a gentleman, and polite to a fault. He was always eager to be of assistance, and never acted out of the way, when someone made a rude comment about his looks. He looked dejected and disappointed, but he never retaliated with anger or violence. Rogue thought that Hank's weakest point, was that he was willing to help the ones that would be cruel and hurt him.

Once the simulation ended, Rogue left with a lot more to think about.

Logan entered the gym, planning on working on his weight lifting to see Rogue sitting in the middle of the room sitting on a mat in the lotus position, with her eyes closed, and her palms up, resting on her knees. He focused on her breathing to find it was calm, deep, and even. She made no move or gave any sign of acknowledging that someone had entered the gym. Not even her scent had changed.

Logan shook his head at the girl, thinking she must not be as distrusting as everyone thought. Plus, he agreed with Jean, she wasn't team material. She was in a strange place, with a bunch of strangers, and here she was leaving herself vulnerable to attacks. Not that anyone would, but she didn't know that. If it had been him, he would be on guard the moment the door open, or before that, but she should have given some sign of tension. Going over to the bench press, he adjusted the weights, then started on his reps.

Rogue knew the moment Logan entered the gym. Keeping herself under control as she had taught herself, while in enemy territory, she focused on his movements. Glad that he kept his distance from her. She knew that he was observing her. If he was like the other feral mutants she knew, he would be observing not only her visional, but also sensory. Taking in her scent for any thing that gave her away.

Apparently he had lost interest in her. He changed the weights on the bench press bar, then started his workout.

Only after then did Rogue come to her feet, grabbing her towel and head for the door, ignoring the man in the room.

However he had other ideas. As she reached the door, he spoke to her.

"You aren't cut out for this type of life Kid. You haven't got what it takes. You're only going to get yourself killed, or someone else hurt. If you decide to join up, I'm not about to let you put anyone in danger, by having to cover your behind." Logan growled out trying to put a some fear into the kid.

"You done?" Rogue asked keeping her irritation pushed down. She wasn't about to let this guy, think he had affected her.

"Yeah, I'm done." Logan slammed the weight bar back in it's place. He sat up, as she walked out the room without another word. Logan frowned upset, that she hadn't acted as he had figured. Her scent held the slightest hint of irritation, but there was also a hint of solemn. He didn't understand the last scent, but he pushed the girl from his mind for now. He did all he could. He warned her against joining the team. He had done it more for her sake, and although he wasn't about to let his team get hurt by her foolishness if she joined the team, he would make sure she didn't lose her life. However the first time, he had to save her behind, or someone else because of her, he was going to make sure she was off the team. He didn't care if Scooter was in charge or not. Logan was the one who had to take the blunt of an attack to protect his teammates, and whoever it was that they were rescuing or protecting.

Rogue walked around the grounds as she thought over her choices. She could move on, and it was probably the wisest choice. In the deepest part of her, that was still Marie, was tired of being alone. Tired of being an outcast. Marie, felt this place might be the only hope at ever being accepted and apart of something more. The one and only chance at starting to live again, instead of just surviving. Marie wanted friends, and a home again.

"They don't want to be our friends, Xavier, just wants to use us. Just like every other person we've every known. The only reason he wants us here, is because of what we're capable of." Rogue hissed out to herself.

Marie had to agree, that it was probably true, but that didn't mean, that given time, the X-men wouldn't welcome her. If they welcomed, and accepted all these other mutants with dangerous mutation. Just maybe they would accept her, even maybe want to be her friends, willing to give her a place among their family.

Rogue tried to remind Marie, what her so called family and friends had done to her. Wasn't being sold to the government for a hefty price by her very own parents enough to teach Marie, there was no family for them.

"Were stronger now, we can defend ourselves, if they turn on us. Aren't you tired of just surviving, don't you want to live?" Marie asked her stronger personification.

Rogue sighed, knowing she was going to give in, but only this once. If they couldn't be accepted here in the mist of her own kind, then Rogue would leave and never look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. The X-men belong to Sam Lee, Marvel, and whomever else own rights.**

Rogue knocked on Charles' office door early the next morning.

The surprise of the room's occupancy that Charles hadn't sensed the person before they knocked, alerted them that it was most likely Rogue.

"Come in." Charles called out, once again calm from his surprise.

The door opened, and as excepted Rogue entered.

Scott, and Ro, was seated across from Charles' desk. They turned to look at Rogue as she entered, smiling welcoming.

"Good morning Rogue, what can I do for you?" Charles asked with a pleasant expression.

"I've thought about you're offer, and I've decided to accept to try out for the team, but only on a trail base. I'm not ready to make any commitments." Rogue stated seriously.

"I am very pleased that you have accept Rogue, but are you sure it is what you want. I do not want you doing anything you do not wish to do." Charles said seriously.

"I still don't know if there is a place here for me, but figured I'd try it out."

"I hope you find a home here with us, but I understand you're leeriness. We are very happy to know that you are willing to give us the opportunity to try to show you, we can be your friends."

"Charles speaks for all of us here, Rogue. We are very happy that you are willing to give us a chance. I hope you and I will become good friends, and that you will choose to stay with us from now on." Ro smile sincerely, and very please.

"Only time will tell, Ororo." Rogue said seriously.

"Please call me Ro, all my friends do." Ro said kindly.

"Ro." Rogue said hesitantly trying the name on her lips.

"I'm happy you're going to be staying, Rogue. If you have any question or concerns, you can always come to me. I'll show you the ropes, and watch your back until you get the hang of things. The new recruits will be having try out session in twenty minutes. Do you feel up to practicing some?" Scott asked pleased.

"Sure," Rogue said shrugging her shoulders.

"Excellent, dress in something comfortable but flexible, and meet us in the danger room in twenty minutes." Scott instructed with a friendly smile, but with relief as well on his face.

"Okay." Rogue said then left the three adults alone.

Once Charles's door closed, Charles addressed Scott. "Scott, I know you are happy that Rogue has decided to stay for now, but be careful. She is not one of the children, and is not to be coddled. She will strongly rebel." Charles warned seriously.

"Yes Sir. I don't know why it is that I fell this way with her. It's like she's should have always been apart of us. It's like she's this little sister, that I want to take care of." Scott said a strong feeling of wanting to protect and take care of Rogue.

"I know Scott, and it is a very amiable feeling. However we must remember, Rogue is a strong independent person. One who we should not forget, we do not know very well yet. I would warn both of you to not assume anything, we have all found it a very dangerous past time to assume things about people." Charles reminded his team leaders.

Rogue entered the danger room exactly nineteen minutes later to see six kids, she had seen from around the mansion staring back at her. She knew each of their powers, and knew they wouldn't be much competition for her one on one. The entire X-team was also staring back at her. Both Ro and Scott were smiling at her. Hank smiled welcoming at her, as he had done for the other six candidates. It was Jean and Logan that was frowning at her. Charles was sitting up in the observation deck, watching the tryouts.

"What is she doing here?" Logan demanded.

"Rogue had decided to give joining the team a try." Scott informed the three other members, and smiling encouraging toward Rogue.

"This is a bad idea. She's just a kid, who's only going to get herself or someone else hurt. Look at her, she's in no condition to be trying out. she probably can't even lift her own body weight. There's no way she's going to be able to defend herself. How do you expect her to face up against the Brotherhood." Logan spat out upset, that Chuck, and Scooter was actually letting the girl go through with this.

"I have to agree with Logan, Scott. It's nothing personal Rogue," Jean addressed Rogue. "But I just don't think this is a good idea. For one we don't know anything about her mutation, except that we can't touch her skin, that it is deadly. Or the fact if she can even fight."

"May I make a suggestion?" Rogue spoke up.

"Sure, what is it?" Scott asked.

Rogue looked over at Jean and Logan. "You could just ask me." Rogue replied pissed. She could hear the kids' gasp of shock at her tone and attitude toward the team.

"You're right, Rogue." Jean said trying keep the group calmed. She could sense Logan's anger only rising at the thought of letting Rogue join. He felt she would only get hurt, and he didn't want that, he was trying to protect her. "It's just that the circumstance about how you came to the mansion, led me to believe that you were unable to protect yourself in the past. I don't mean to be insensitive, but joining the team is a very dangerous thing."

"And yet you are letting your own student's try out?" Rogue countered coolly.

"They've had extensive training. We're not just letting them join up. That is why we're all here to make sure they can protect themselves, while being able to fight and use they're mutations beneficially." Jean stated a hint of irritation in her own voice.

"What do you mean circumstances about how she came to the mansion?" Logan snapped out not liking what Jean was implying.

"I was a prisoner in a lab, they raided." Rogue answered for herself.

"Oh no, no way in hell, am I agreeing to this." Logan growled out even more pissed. Logan wasn't about to stand by, and let this girl put herself in the position to get recaptured again, or relive the hell she suffered in the lab, ever time they raided another one. Logan was to pissed, to be shocked at his over protectiveness of the girl.

"This isn't your call Wolverine, it's hers." Scott stated firmly in his leader voice.

"You're willing to put a defenseless kid back in the position to be recaptured?" Logan snarled out at Scott, more upset at the man, than he could ever remember being seen knowing him.

"I'm not about to stand for it. Sorry Kid, I ain't letting you do this."

"How are you going to stop me?" Rogue quirked her brow as she glared at him. Her head tilting curious, as she placed her small hands on her bony hips.

Logan gave Rogue a grim smile, "Believe me kid, there are plenty of ways to stop you." Logan stated coldly. "I'm trying to look out for you kid. I'm trying to save your life. Joining the team is only going to get you killed." Logan growled out. His protective instincts growing stronger at just thinking of the idea of something happen the her.

Once again Scott felt the need to step in and remind Logan that this was Scott's team to lead, not his. That joining the team was up to Rogue, not Logan. That only lead into a more heated face off between the two men. Both Ro, and Jean were busy trying to calm the men.

"Alright everyone that is enough." Charles called down to them from the observation deck.

"This isn't right Chuck. She hasn't even been trained for this." Logan growled out glaring over at a pissed off Rogue, who was glaring right back at him, not letting him intimidate her in the least.

"She will be allowed to try out, as everyone else. Afterwards we will see if Rogue qualifies in making the team." Charles stated authoritatively.

"Fine," Logan growled out still pissed.

Rogue glanced up at the observation deck, to see Charles looking straight at her. Knowing he was eager and very curious to see her in action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just enjoy playing with them. This story is in no way meant to infringe on the rightful owners of the X-men.**

**That said, I want to thank each and everyone of you lovely people who have read and reviewed this story. Also all of you who have marked it on your alerts and favorites.**

"Alright listen up everyone, the first test is to see how well you fight without your powers. You'll be required to pin your opponent to the mat, or incapacitate them." Scott instructed the group. "Listen up for your opponent. Whoever wins will go on to the next round, until the there is one person left."

"First up, Firebug and Icy." Logan called out. He was the first to pit the kids against each other in sparring session, so he knew who would be well suited against each other.

The boys were both pretty much evenly matched. Both were good at wrestling. They should be, as much as they watched it. However, St. John didn't pull his punches. Which was the reason he had been able to flip Bobby on his back, and pin him for the count of three for the win. Once Scott blew his whistle, St. John stood up, and held his hand out to Bobby who laid panting on the ground.

Bobby let out a deep breath as he glared at his best friend, but then sighed acknowledging his friends win, with a smirk, and taking St. John's offered hand.

St. John smirked back and pulled Bobby to his feet.

"Good match." St. John offered for a peace offer.

"Yeah, I almost had you there." Bobby said rubbing his sore shoulder that had hit the floor hard.

"Yeah, almost being the word." St. John smirk grew bigger.

"Good job, boys." Scott called out pleased.

"Next, Gambit, and Tinman." Logan called out, making notes on his clip board.

"Good luck." Tinman offered before the match started.

"Same Homme." Gambit said with a brief nodded, then glanced over at the girls, eyeing Rogue specially and winked at her with a leering grin.

Logan frowned annoyed, and barked at Gambit. "Keep your mind on your opponent kid, not the girls."

"They're a lot more prettier Homme. What do you say Roguey, care to let this here Cajun take you out for a night on the town."

Scott blowing his whistle starting the match, prevented Gambit from hearing Rogue's answer, and landed Gambit on the floor, after Tinman swept Gambit's leg out from underneath him.

"Roguey, get back to Gambit later, non?" Gambit called out as he vaulted to his feet, and focused on Tinman.

"Ooh, he's so yummy looking. You're lucky Chica, ever girl at the mansion has had a crush on him since he showed up." Jubilee grinned. "Name's Jubilation Lee, but everyone calls me Jubilee or Jubes. This here is my BF Kitty. Nice to meet you." Jubilee said with a carefree grin.

"Hey," Rogue replied giving the two girls smiling at her an attempted smile, which felt more like a grimace to her. She looked back over at Gambit and answered Jubilee's earlier comment. "He's not bad looking." Rogue answered honestly, but didn't make anymore comments. Gambit was just to cocky and vain for her. Not that she was looking for a guy right now anyhow.

"Not bad looking?" Jubilee gaped at her. "Chica, he's stuff dreams are made of, and I mean wet dreams."

"Then why don't you go after him, if you're so into him?" Rogue asked curious, but Marie couldn't help enjoy the fact that she was actually have a girl talk for once in her life.

"He doesn't even know I exist." Jubilee sighed dishearten as she gazed fore long at the yummy Cajun.

"She's tried asking him out on a date, but he thought she had meant going out with a group of friend. Their big date, consisted of all us going out to a club, where the guys played pool, and flirted with girls at the club. While the girls hung out or danced." Kitty explained compassionately knowing how upset Jubes had been over the whole thing.

"I'm sorry." Rogue said after a few moments of not knowing how to respond.

"Thanks, but hey, you should really go out with him. I hear he's really a charmer and romantic." Jubes said seemingly to come out of her ogling.

"How did you hear that?" Rogue frowned curious.

"From the all the girls who have gone out with him." Jubes sighed as if she envied those girls.

"And just how many girls would that be?" Rogue asked suspicious, a deeper frown coming to her features.

"A lot." Kitty answered Rogue, her voice telling she thought the Cajun was no good for her friend, but knew there wasn't anything she could do, but be there for Jubes. "At least a third of the mansion."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested in becoming a notch on his bedpost." Rogue stated with a glare back at the handsome, but self-absorbed mutant. "I'm not going to tell you what to do girl, but I'd be careful of the swamp rat. Sounds to me he's only after one thing." Rogue warned the younger girl, who was watching the Cajun with a dreamy look on her face again. Rogue knew she had wasted her breath, but she hoped Jubilee didn't get her heart broken.

Scott's whistle blowing broken Rogue from her thoughts. She turned to see Tinman climbing to his feet, then offering Gambit his hand, to help him up. Gambit accepted good naturally, accepting defeat.

"Good job both of you." Scott answered, before looking to Logan for the next two kids.

"Rogue and Kitty." Logan called out figuring Rogue was getting ready to get her butt handed to her. He didn't want to humiliate her, but it was best that she was embarrassed now, instead of hurt later.

"Good luck." Kitty gave a small nervous smile to Rogue.

"You too." Rogue replied, then took the mat, and waited for Scott's signal.

The moment the whistle sounded, Kitty went lunging for Rogue, hoping to take the girl in a surprise attack. Rogue being quicker, dropped down, then swept her leg out, knocking Kitty's legs out from under her, causing the girl to fall on her back. Rogue wasted no time in going for the pin."

"One. Two. Three." Scott counted out, then blew his whistle ending the quickest match so far. Scott checked his stop watch to find that Rogue had pinned Kitty in under a minute.

Rogue climbed to her feet, and held out her gloved hand to Kitty, to offer her a hand up.

"Thanks." Kitty whispered embarrassed at being taken down so quickly.

"Sure," Rogue replied, then looked up to see everyone staring at her. Scott was smiling pleased. Logan was frowning as he stared at her intently, a hint of suspicion in his gaze. Jean looked constipated, while both Ro and Hank were smiling encouraging at her.

"Excellent job, Rogue." Scott called out.

Rogue only shrugged her shoulders, not wanting any attention. She didn't want to embarrass Kitty anymore. Rogue knew that Kitty was the weakness fighter out of everyone. The younger girl was more smarts, than she was brawns. 'She'd make a good researcher or schematics.' Rogue thought to herself.

"Yellow, you're up against Rogue." Logan called out more curious about this Rogue, person. He hadn't excepted her to be so quick on her feet. However, Kitty wasn't much of a fighter, Rogue could have just gotten lucky. Jubilee was a better fighter, and would let them get a better idea of Rogue's fighting skills.

"You ready, Chica." Jubilee grinned cracking her knuckles.

"Anytime you are." Rogue gave a small smile back. Marie liked Jubilee. She had a bubbling personality, that was full of energy.

The two girls took to the mat, and eyed each other waiting for the signal.

The whistle sounded, and Jubilee faked a right grab, when Rogue went to grab her. Giving Jubilee the opportunity to sweep Rogue's legs out from under her. Rogue fell with a thud on her back. A smile came to her face as she vaulted to her feet, enjoying the challenge, even if it wasn't much of one.

"Come on Chica, let's see what you've got." Jubilee egged on.

Rogue rotated her shoulders as she smirked at the other girl. The game was on now.

Jubilee went to make a grab at Rogue's arm, but Rogue jerked back, grabbing Jubilee instead, and proceeded to flip her over her shoulder. However Rogue, didn't go in for the pin this time. Instead backing up a step, letting Jubilee get to her feet.

The two went back and forth evading each other, while throwing punches and kicks. The match soon came to an end when Rogue made the final move, by tossing Jubilee again to the floor. This time easily making the pin. Jubilee struggled to get out of the hold, but Scott blew the whistle, making Rogue the winner.

"Cool moves, Chica, you've got to teach me that toss." Jubilee said as Rogue helped her to her feet.

"Sure." Rogue said with a brief smile at the girl, who wasn't embarrassed or upset that she had lost. Marie liked the girl even more.

Logan had studied Rogue as she and Yellow fought. He was shocked to see the girl, knew some complicated and challenging moves. She might be skinny, and little, but she had some skills. However, that didn't mean she was up to joining the team, and facing the Brotherhood, or the FOH. This was a facing off against people who weren't out to seriously hurt you. Logan didn't want to see her getting hurt, which is what would happen if she came up against the Brotherhood. He didn't like the thought of Creed getting anywhere near Rogue.

"Firebug, you and Tinman are up." Logan called out marking the two off his clipboard. Before glancing over at Rogue again, taking in her small body, and her scent. "She smells like wildflowers, and a winter wilderness. A strange mix, but it's smells good and right on her." Logan thought to himself, then frowned and shook himself out of his thoughts. Forcing his attention back on the two kids wrestling, where it should be. Marking down notes while keeping his eyes trained on the two boys, and off of a certain girl.

Scott blew his whistle signaling the end of the match with Tinman winning rather quickly, not as quick as Rogue, but still under three minutes. John was to much of a show off and a hot head. Pete knew this and used it to his advantage.

"Good job guys. Alright, that leaves Colossus, and Rogue." Scott called out, an uncomfortable and worried frown coming to his face, as the two took the mat.

"Good luck." Colossus said, being nice and friendly, but figuring he had already won. He didn't want to hurt her, so he would take it easy on her.

"You too." Rogue said knowing the big guy figured he had already won. She could tell by Scott's worried expression and the frown on everyone's face, that they all thought the same thing as Colossus.

"Never assume." Rogue said to herself, and prepared for the fight as she waited for the whistle.

"Professor, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Scott called out to the Charles nervously.

"Remember what I told you, Scott. You can not coddle her. If it was Jubilee or Kitty, would you be so hesitate?" Charles questioned.

"I'd be nervous, I guess, but not so concerned." Scott answered honestly.

"If she is going to join the team, she will face stronger and sinister opponents. At least Colossus, is not out to harm her. This is her battle, we need to know what she can handle." Charles reasoned.

"You're right, Sir." Scott said telepathically, then blew the whistle to start the match. However he was still nervous about Rogue getting hurt.

Logan scowled as he suppressed a growl, as he watched Colossus knock Rogue down to the mat not long after the match started. When Colossus, next slammed Rogue into the wall, the pencil in Logan's hand snapped in two at his tension. This time Logan was unable to hold back his low threatening growl at seeing Rogue's small frame being tossed about.

"What's with you man, get a grip." Logan ordered himself confused to what was wrong with him. He didn't understand why he was having a hard time watching Tinman trying to attack Rogue. Shaking himself, he tried to focus on their strengths and weakness for later training.

Colossus frowned surprised that he hadn't been able to pin Rogue yet. She was fast on her feet, and was able to evade his attempts to grab and pin her. He had managed to flip her, but before he could pin her, she had rolled away, and vaulted to her feet. A eerie grin coming to her face, as her eyes took on a predator's gleam. As she moved toward him, her moves were slow and deliberate.

The growl that escaped Logan this time was more interest and predator deep in the back of his throat as he noticed the change in Rogue's behavior. The look of pure predator in her eyes as she dodge all of Colossus's moves. Logan realized stunned that she was actually playing with Tinman, as a cat would play with it's prey.

Charles stunned as he picked up on Logan's realization, and his attraction to Rogue. Suddenly, it dawned on Charles that Logan's behavior toward Rogue, had been protective ever since seeing the girl. Charles picked up on Logan's own confusion to why he was irrationally upset at Colossus for attack Rogue.

Starting to realize that Logan was just as protective of Rogue as Scott, but for a totally different reason. Logan was drawn to her, he just didn't know it. Charles wondered if Rogue, and Logan would make a good couple. They were both dangerous, and had a fiery temper. He knew it would be awhile before either would be ready for a relationship. Rogue didn't trust anyone yet, and Logan didn't trust easily. Plus Rogue still needed time to recover from her recent ordeal. Pushing the thought aside for later contemplation, he focused back on the match below.

Growing tired of playing, Rogue decided it was time to go in for the kill, or at least figuratively. When Colossus grabbed for her, she did a spin to the left evading him, to come up behind him. Rogue used her heels to kick the large man's knees out from him, sending him crashing down to his knees. Then using her bent arm, she slammed her forearm near the elbow into his face. Sending his head wiping around. Grabbing him in a head lock, she squeezed hard, cutting off his air supply.

"Come on Colossus, knock her off." St. John called from the side lines. They guys cheered the big man on, or gave him advice.

All the while the girls where cheering Rogue on.

"Hold on Chica, you doing great." Jubilee called out excited.

Colossus rose to his feet, taking Rogue with him. She latched on, wrapping her feet around his waist. Using her legs to squeeze like a vice grip as well.

Freaking out that he could barely breath, and he couldn't pry her off. Thinking quickly, he ran backwards, slamming her hard into the wall, hoping that the impact would make her lose her grip, or at least ease it. However she only grunted, and held on tighter, determined to hold on. Slamming her into the wall again, made no difference. His vision was starting to blur, as darkness started crowding in. He dropped down to his knees, clawing at her arm that was squeezing him like vice grip. Unable to take anymore, he collapsed to floor.

"Scott?" Jean called out worried as she saw Pitro's face bright red, as he dropped to his knees. She could sense his fear at not being able to breath.

Logan watched surprised, an if honest rather impressed at how Rogue had handled taking Tinman down. He finally admitted that he could be wrong about her. She was stronger and tougher than she looked. When she went in for the kill, she didn't hesitate. However, he still didn't like the idea of her on the team, facing who knows what. Just because she was a better fighter than Chuck's kids, didn't mean she was up for going against some mutant haters or mutants wanting to hurt her. Plus the kids were better at fighting with their mutations. He'd have to wait and see how she handled fire, ice, two pyrokinetics, one being a charmer, a smart phaser, and Colossus's super strength, and invincibility due to his metal covering.

Scott blew his whistle, signally the end of the match. Rogue relaxed her arms, and legs. She climbed off of the larger man, as Jean and Scott hurried over to them. Jean started listening to Colossus's heart and taking his blood pressure. Checking is eye for a reaction. Rogue climbed to her feet, stepping back from the three, as they checked to make sure Colossus was alright. Rogue frowned worried that she may had hurt him worse than she thought.

Everyone was eerily silence as Jean checked their friend.

Then followed with a relieved sigh when there was a sudden deep breath, and a coughing fit from the big guy on the floor.

"Are you alright Pete?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah," Colossus whispered hoarsely, as he rubbed his throat, and coughed again. He sat up slowly, then looked around until he spotted Rogue looking upset. He meet her eyes, and could see that she was concerned about him too. He smiled at her, and gave her two thumbs up.

Rogue couldn't help the smile of relief that came to her face. She stepped over to him, and held out her gloved hand to him. Smiling he took it, and allowed her to help him up.

"You're a strong little thing. Teaches me never to assume just because someone's small, doesn't mean they can't bring me down." Colossus spoke with a bit of awe and humility.

"You know the saying. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Rogue teased back, a smirk on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. All rights belong to Sam Lee, Marvel, and whomever else own right, which sadly doesn't include myself.**

**Thanks to SharkGurl, Stampiej, Hotgirlow, Scryer59, DulceDulce Deleche, and last but not least, awh1202a. All your kind words means a lot. I hope all you continue to read and enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Alright everybody, you've got a ten minute break, then we'll be starting on a simulation." Scott alerted the group.

Rogue followed the group over to the cooler, that held bottles of water for them.

"Here Chica." Jubilee said handing Rogue a bottle.

"Thanks." Rogue said taking the bottle, breaking the seal and taking a long pull on the bottle.

"That was one show of strength Chica. How did you learn that move?"

Frowning as she thought of the best way to answer Jubilee's question honestly, while not giving the true answer away, Rogue finally answered with "Someone showed it to me."

"Cool, could you teach it to me too?"

"Sure, if you want, but there isn't much to it. What you saw me do, is pretty much all there is to it. There isn't any special moves. Just latch on, and squeeze with everything you've got. Sometimes it works, and sometime is doesn't." Rogue explained.

Ten minutes later everyone was standing in large circle as they listened to Scott give details of the next test.

"This simulation is to see how you work in teams. You'll be split into two teams. There is a flag hidden somewhere in the simulation. Your teams job is to find the flag, and capture it. The first team to capture the flag wins. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can we use our powers now?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Any other questions?"

"I have one." Kitty said looking nervous and uncomfortable.

"What is it Kitty?" Scott asked as everyone looked over at her.

"Hmm, Dr. Grey said something about Rogue's mutation being her skin, and it being deadly. If she is allowed to use her mutation, does that mean she gets to touch us?" Kitty asked avoiding Rogue's eyes, but was extremely nervous.

"Oh," Scott said with a frown not knowing what to say. He hadn't thought about Rogue's skin.

"Perhaps, Rogue should sit this simulation out." Jean voiced an uncomfortable edge to her voice as she glanced at Rogue. "We could always test her separately." Jean suggested to Scott.

"Maybe that would be for the best." Scott stated trying to thing of what was best and safest for everyone. He looked over to Rogue, and saw the hard frown on her face. She reminded him of when she first agreed to think of joining the team.

"So much for fitting in." Rogue told Marie sarcastically.

"Give them a chance, killer skin is scary." Marie told herself.

"I say let her try out." Logan spoke up, smelling Rogue's resentment, but bitter acceptance at not being included. It was as if she had expected it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Logan. One of the kids could get hurt." Jean frowned upset, while working to keep her tone calm.

"If they're going to join the team, they're going to come up against a lot of mutants with mutations that could hurt them. Are they not going to fight because there's a chance of getting hurt. I thought this test was to see how well they could defend themselves." Logan threw back, his arms crossed against his chest as he challenge them.

Rogue was shocked at Logan's determination for her to be able to continue with the others. Wondering why he wasn't agreeing with Jean and Scott about her not doing the simulation. He had been blatant about his disagreeing with her joining or even trying out for the team. 'Maybe now that he knows I can fight, he's changed his mind.' Rogue reasoned to herself.

"It's just to dangerous." Jean stated firmly, glaring back at Logan.

"Fine, I won't touch them. I wasn't planning on touching anyone, anyway." Rogue snapped out. It wasn't like she wanted anyone of them stuck in her head. She had enough people along for the ride.

"I'm sorry Rogue, but an accident could happen. It's best if we test you ourselves." Jean stated trying to ease her tone, knowing how Charles wanted the girl to stay.

"Whatever, makes no difference to me." Rogue stated indifferent as crossing her own arms over her chest.

Charles sighed disappointed. This was not helping to make Rogue feel welcome, and want to stay and join them. He understood both Scott's and Jean's concern for the children against Rogue's skin, however Logan was also correct. If the children did join the team, they would face many dangerous mutants who wouldn't not attack them, just because they could get hurt.

Scott finished giving out the instructions about what was expected, then assigned the teams when Logan only thrust the clip board at him with a deep frown.

"Team A will be, Colossus, Pyro, and Jubilee. Team B will be, Gambit, Shadow Cat, and Iceman. The simulation will automatically start once we get to the observation deck, so be ready." Scott explained. Hank grabbed the cooler, and then everyone not participating in the simulation left to head upstairs.

Charles couldn't read Rogue as she entered the room with the others, but he could tell by her expression and the hardened eyes, that they had lost ground with her. She was upset, but it was also obvious, at least to him, that this was normal for her. That once people learned of her mutation, she was someone to be scared of. An outcast, one could say. Now he understood better why she had claimed that she wasn't a team player, about her mutation not being one that leans toward team building. She was use to being on her own, because everyone was scared of her, and stayed away from her. Charles's was distressed at this error on their part, but hoped they could make up for it.

Logan smelt Chuck's sadness, and distress as he looked at Rogue as she entered the room. Logan was right behind her, and he had saw the discouragement in the old man's gaze. Logan knew that Chuck was upset about them not letting Rogue join in on the simulation too. The more Logan thought about it, the more he was starting to suspect that Chuck knew there was more to Rogue, than meet the eye. That was why he was willing to let her join the team. He knew she had known how to fight. Logan wondered if there was more to Rogue's mutation too. He figured he find out soon enough. He was more curious about her now. He wanted to see her in action. Even knowing that there was more to her than they assumed, he still didn't like the thought of her in danger. He planned on make sure, that before she ever saw a real battle, she could defend herself against someone meaning to kill her. He didn't understand why he was feeling so protective of her, but his gut was never wrong. So he was going to do everything he could to make sure she knew how to protect herself.

Rogue stayed in the back, while the older adults stood near the glass; so they could see down below to the simulation, and the kids. Plopping down in a metal chair, she used another one to put her feet up in. While the others were distracted she worked on trying to focus on centering herself. She was trying to regain control of her skin. Ever since the lab, control was just out of her reach. She knew it was because of what she had suffered. Her body and mind were still in fight mode. It was so frustrating that she could control all her stolen mutations, but she couldn't control her very own. Sighing with irritation at not being able to reach the switch, she gave up and just tried to relax. Knowing things were going to be rough enough when it was her turn. After watching the X-men fight, the only one she knew who could best her in a fight was Logan. It would only be with the use of her powers that she would be able to beat him. She was going to have to be very careful and on her toes, when she went up against him. He seemed determined to make sure she could fight, which meant he would mostly likely push her to her limits.

Bring up all the memories of the trained fighters in her mind, she occupied herself in reviewing moves that she had learned from routine practice and because the ones she had touched knew them. Feeling eyes on her sometime later, Rogue opened her eyes to see Logan watching her with an intense gaze. She returned his gaze unflinchingly, even going so far as quirking a curious brow at him. He only quirked one back, before having to turn his attention to something Ro was saying to him.

Rogue studied the people around her, and questioned herself again if staying was really the smart thing to do. 'I've got some money stashed away. I can go get it, and start over some where again. I don't need these people.' Rogue told herself. They would only be a nuisance to her.

"We do need them too." Marie argued back.

"Why, they don't care about us." Rogue argued with herself.

"Scott cares, and you know it."

"He's scared of our skin."

"Who isn't? At least they're not running away in terror, or scream for us to get away from them." Marie replied.

"Jean doesn't like me." Rogue growled upset.

"She doesn't trust us, because she can't read us like she can with everyone else. Ro, and Hank seem nice. They like us." Marie replied easily.

"They do seem nice. I don't trust the Blue dude, though. He's a doctor, a genius too." Rogue growled out not happy, shivers racing through just at the though of what a genius doctor could do.

"He doesn't seem like all the other doctors at the labs." Marie said, but sounded nervous and hesitate as well.

"Charles only wants us for our powers. We'd make the perfect weapon for his little team. Especially if there is a war coming, like everyone is talking about." Rogue smarted coolly.

Marie sighed distressed, "I don't want to be a weapon. I want a normal life. I want to be loved, and love someone in return. I want a family of my own. He said we didn't have to join his team to have a place here."

"I wouldn't hold my breath. This Logan guy is hard to figure out. One minute he's demanding that we can't join, then the next he's defending our right to participate with the others. I thought Jean, and Charles would be the one to be a challenge. I'm starting to think, this guy might be our biggest challenge. You know who he's related too." Rogue growled.

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember, plus he hated his guts." Marie said quickly.

"You like him. You're attracted to him." Rogue started.

"So. He's good looking. A lot better than that Gambit guy. It's not like he's ever going to want us. I can at least enjoy the view." Marie purred.

Rogue let her eyes linger on Logan's form. Her eyes traveling up from his feet, up to study his rugged and strong profile.

"You win." Rogue smirked to herself.

Rogue's attention was taken off of Logan, when she heard Scott speak into the loud speaker. "Good job Team B. Excellent planning and execution. Alright guys, go get lunch. We'll meet back in the Danger room in two hours." Scott addressed the group in the danger room, then turned to look at the Professor. "What did you think Professor?" Scott asked.

"I think they all have potential. They still need more training. I'm sure Logan has already marked where they could use some improvements. I want for the two of you to come up with a personal workout schedule for each of them, that will concentrate on strengthening those weakness." Charles instructed.

"Rogue are you ready, or would you like to get lunch first?" Scott asked turning to address. Causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"Might as well get it over with. Since I couldn't play with the kiddies because ya'll were scared I'd hurt one of them, does that mean I get to use my skin on ya'll?" Rogue asked playing with her gloved hands.

"No." Jean replied immediately, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Uhmm?" Scott hemmed and hauled, unsure what to say.

"Relax Summers," Rogue said coming to her feet, a cool and hard look coming into her eyes as she looked at the team. "I don't need my skin to defeat you." Rogue stated confidently, then turned and walked from the room.

Logan smirked amused at Scott shocked and uncertain look.

"Looks like the kid's got your number Scooter."

"Shut up, Logan." Scott hissed out upset. He hadn't meant to upset Rogue. He just didn't know what to do about her skin. If her skin was deadly, a simple touch could hurt or kill one of them.

"That's enough gentlemen. I do believe you still have a simulation to do. Rogue is already waiting downstairs for you." Charles stated upset himself.

This was not going as he had hoped. They were losing Rogue already. 'Perhaps asking her to join the team so soon was a mistake.' Charles thought to himself.

It was obvious that even his seasoned X-men were scared of her skin. Charles watched as the team filed out of the room heading downstairs. "Perhaps I should have let them get to know Rogue better, before having her join the team. It would have let them get used to her powers. However, I cannot undo what is already done. Let us hope she will not hold this against them." Charles sighed distressed as the team entered the Danger room below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just enjoy playing with them. This story is in no way meant to infringe on the rightful owners of the X-men.**

**Thanks to all of you great people. I'm so happy that so far you are enjoying the story. I'm not really good at describing an action and fighting scene. So I'm not overly happy with this chapter. I can't seem to get the feelings and depth of the scene right. If any of you have a tip or idea to help me with that, I would be more than happy to hear it. Just no ugly bashing please. If you don't like the story, then by all means stop reading. There are some really great stories out there. To those of you wonderful readers who have reviewed and favorited and alerted my fic. I wish to send you a great big, THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

"So what's the plan?" Rogue asked pushing her irritation at the man down as the others entered the Danger room. She needed to stay focused right now.

"Same as before. There will be a flag hidden somewhere in the simulation. You have to find it, and capture it." Scott informed her.

"Before we start, let me get this straight. I can doing anything, and use anything to get the flag, as long as I don't touch any of you with my skin, correct?" Rogue asked serious.

"Right." Scott affirmed. He knew that she could also fly, figuring that was why she was asking.

"Alright." Rogue said pulling her gloves snug on her hands. "Let's play." Rogue smirked.

"This isn't a game, kid, we're going to push you to your limits to make sure you can take care of yourself, and the team in a battle." Logan growled out upset that she wasn't taking this as seriously as she should.

"Seeing how I don't have a team, I only have to worry about myself. Something I'm use too." Rogue replied unconcerned.

"Be careful, Rogue. Although this is a simulation, you can still be hurt by any object." Ro warned.

"Gotcha." Rogue gave the white haired woman a brief smile.

"Good luck." Ro smiled encouraging, then went to take her place.

"Thanks." Rogue answered in returned.

Soon the metal room transformed into a down town New York, on a stormy and rainy night.

"Grr, I hate getting soaking wet." Rogue complained as her clothes started clinging to her. She was on a sidewalk, next to a bakery. The scents of freshly baked bread drifted to Rogue's nose, and made her stomach rumble. "Great, now I'm soaked and hungry. Summers is really pissing me off." Rogue growled rotating her shoulders. Taking minute to take in the surroundings, she searched for any signs of the flag, or any of the X-men. Not seeing either, Rogue turned and looked up to guess the building behind her was at least ten stories high, which should give her a better view of the area. Lifting off the ground, she flew up to the roof, then once again surveyed the area for her target or the X-men.

"Why didn't you tell us she could fly?" Wolverine growled annoyed in his com-link at Cykes. Wolverine didn't like unnecessary surprises, during a battle.

"The Professor and I gave our word, we'd keep it to ourselves, until she agreed to stay." Cyclopes replied tensely.

"You should have told us, before this. She got any other mutations, you're not telling us about?" Wolverine snapped out gruffly.

"None that I know of. The only thing I remember her mentioning is flight and deadly skin. Why? Thinking she'll be able to get passed you?" Cyclopes mocked Wolverine.

"Not likely One-eye, however I'm sure she could get passed you." Wolverine threw back confidently, a smirk in his voice.

"And why's that?" Cyclopes asked annoyed.

"Cause, she just flew right by you." Wolverine chuckled amused in his com-link.

Cyclopes jerked around to see that Wolverine was right. "Shoot." Cyclopes hissed upset as he searched for Rogue.

"Will the both of you stop it, and concentrate on doing your jobs." Jean snapped out. "She's on the old theater building. She's near you Ro."

"I see her." Ro answered back. "Has she found the flag yet?"

"I don't think so, she's not looking at it." Jean answered Ro.

"Can you pick up anything from her Jean?" Cyclopes asked hopeful.

"No." Jean answered back, her tone telling her teammates just how much she didn't like the fact.

"Alright, I'm in position. Storm, when she goes to fly, send a gust to ground her."

"Alright." Storm agreed.

Rogue sat on the old theater building as she surveyed the area. She spotted Cyclopes moving into a new position, behind a laundry mat, which was across the street from where she was situated. Ro was two buildings over to her left, on the roof.

"Well, Charles you wanted to see what I could do, let's me show you." Rogue stated allowing her mind to open up to the five others around her. Jean was located across the street inside one of the buildings. Hank was two blocks over at a construction sight, that just happened to be beside a junk yard, where the flag was as well as Logan, who was guarding it.

Closing the telepathy search, Rogue debated, how she wanted to play this. She could go straight for the flag, and ignore the team as much as possible, why giving a wow factor, or she could confront them drawing the battle out, go one on one. Going for option one, seemed more interesting, so she chose to go with that one, plus it would keep some of her abilities to herself that she wasn't ready for the other to know about. She knew that Storm was suppose to ground her with a gush of wind, when she went to move. She planned on using the gush of wind to her advance. Keeping her focus off of where the flag was or any of the team, she lifted off the roof, into the air, and headed in the general direction of the junk yard.

Storm called a strong wind, and sent it rushing at Rogue.

Feeling the wind rush toward her, Rogue pulled up her own gift that allowed her to control the wind. Whipping the wind around her so it gained speed rapidly forming into a tornado.

Everyone watched waiting for Rogue to be knocked to the ground. Instead of falling like they expected, they gasped shocked, when suddenly a tornado appeared, and engulfed Rogue.

"Storm?" Cyclopes called out concerned.

"That's not from me. I'm not controlling it." Storm called upset.

"Can anyone see her?" Cyclopes called out freaked out not knowing what was going on, or if Rogue was seriously hurt.

"Negative." Hank called out just as distress sounding.

"No. I didn't see her get thrown, she has to still be in that thing. Storm can you get rid of it?" Wolverine called out growing more and more upset, and worried Rogue was in serious trouble.

"I'm trying, but it's not working." Storm called back her voice strained from calling on her powers to restrain the monster of a tornado.

"It's heading toward you, and Hank, Wolverine." Jean called out concerned, wondering what was going on. If it wasn't Storm controlling the tornado, it had to be Rogue. It wasn't programmed into the simulation. All of them had run this simulation before.

"What's going on? This isn't part of the simulation?" Wolverine demanded growing restless, and very worried about Rogue. "Cykes, did you change it?" Wolverine growled out his voice tight as he watched the tornado bounce into the air, then touching back down again. The blaring noise making Wolverine's sensitive ears ring in pain.

"No, hold on guys, we're on our way to your position, now." Cyclopes called back. Wolverine could tell that the younger man was running, as he spoke.

Moment's later both Jean and Storm landed in front of a hill of stacked up wrecked cars. Logan stood on top of the hill, his eye's glued to the tornado that was getting closer, causing and leaving destruction in it's path. Logan watched as Cykes' almost lost his head as a blue postal container came sailing straight for his head. If he hadn't blasted it with his optic blast, he would have been seriously hurt. Right behind the postal container, the tornado, picked up a small car, and hurdled it toward the man.

Hank seeing his friend in dire danger, jumped from his position off the steel beam he had been perched on. Using lamp posts to swing and jump, he just barely was able to reach Cyclopes, and dodge the car before it could crush them. Hank shielded Cyclopes' body with his own as they crashed against a brick wall. Thankfully neither man was hurt seriously.

"Scott are you alright? Hank?" Jean cried out in telepathically, fearful they had been seriously injured. She could feel Scott's wooziness, and a mild pain through her shared mind link with him.

"We're alright, just a bit banged up, is everyone alright? We're on our way toward you now." Cyclopes informed her and the others.

"Hurry, it's getting closer." Jean warned, then spoke something that Scott wasn't prepared to hear. "And Scott, I think Rogue is the one controlling the tornado. There's no other explanation." Jean said very serious and upset.

"I'm on my way." Was all Scott could think to say.

Jean, Wolverine, and Storm had taken cover as the tornado bounced into the air, and hovered high in the sky, directly over the junkyard. The wind was ferocious, as it roar and whipped around them. The roar of the tornado was deafening.

Jean was using her telekinesis to protect herself from fly objects, while Storm was using a wind shield. Wolverine was dodging most objects, but ones that he couldn't, he used his claws to destroy. As soon as Cyclopes and Hank joined their teammates, a large truck was lifted up, then dropped directly in front of the gates, blocking the exit.

Assured now that she had their attention, Rogue released the tornado, allowing it to dissipate. She dropped from the sky, landing on the car that held the flag. Plucking it from it's place, tied to an old car's antenna, as the team only stood there staring at her, all of them either stunned or frowning quite upset she could tell. Ro, and Hank were stunned, while Scott, Jean, and Logan were upset.

Not caring if they were upset or not, she tucked the flag in her pocket, then descended the hill of junk cars.

"Since I have the flag, does that mean I win?" She asked a teasing glint in her eyes and voice as she took the flag from her pocket, as the city disappeared, and the Danger room returned to normal.

"What the heck was that?" Jean yelled out upset. "You nearly got Scott kill. You showed no concern or thought for others."

"He's still standing, so I don't see your problem." Rogue shrugged unconcerned. Of course she wouldn't have let anything happened to the others. She had watched the car sailing toward Scott closely. If it had looked that he would have got crushed, she was ready to stop it.

"So that's how you care for your teammates? If they get hurt, so be it." Jean snapped.

"If you noticed, I didn't have a team to protect. It was me against all of you. Do you really think that was fair? The rules were that I could do whatever I wanted to capture the flag, as long as I didn't touch anyone. Seeing how I didn't lay a finger on anyone you, I did what I was suppose too." Rogue stated coolly.

"You should have told us, you could control the weather." Jean snapped out still pissed off.

"I can't control the weather." Rogue said her tone clipped, but she was proud that she wasn't letting her anger get out of control.

"Just because I can't read your thoughts, doesn't mean I'm blind to what's in front of me. We all saw you. Are you claiming that you weren't the one controlling the tornado?" Jean demanded sharply.

"No." Rogue answered simply.

"So you admit that you're lying. You can control the weather." Jean huffed satisfied that she had proven her point, and Rogue a liar.

"I admit no such thing. I can't control the weather." Rogue growled, her anger rising more to the surface, at being called a liar.

"What do you take us for, a bunch of fools." Jean hissed out taking a step closer, getting into Rogue's face.

"Jean, honey. Let's all calm down." Scott said trying to calm her. He remembered Rogue's telling him and the Professor, that she didn't like people in her space, and like the Professor had warned, they didn't know Rogue that well. The girl had deadly skin, and could touch Jean if she got upset enough.

Both Rogue and Jean, as well as Charles as picked up Scott's inner concerns.

"No Scott, I'm not about to trust some lying little girl with the lives of my family." Jean brushed Scott's restraining hand from her arm. "If she'd lie about something like this, then she'd could be lying about her skin, and even if she's not, how can we trust someone like her to be around the kids." Jean said glaring pissed and distrustful at Rogue.

"So now I'm a liar, and a murderer?" Rogue growled out her anger surging. Her eyes hard and cold as she glared back at the red headed woman. "That's it, I'm out of here. As far as I care, you can take your little team, and shove it where the sun don't shine. I haven't done one thing to deserve this crap." Rogue snarled out her inner animal surging, but she pushed it down as she headed for the door.

"Rogue wait." Scott called after her.

Rogue jerked around as she reached the door, her eyes burning with anger. Her fist balled into fist. "And for your FYI, Dr. Grey. I can't control the weather. I controlled the air, and as for my skin, believe me, you don't want to find out." Rogue said coldly, before turning back around and storming out of the room.

"Rogue, please do not go. Jean was wrong, and I am very sorry for what she said. I know that you were telling the truth, and I know that you would not willingly hurt anyone here. Please give us another chance." Charles called out telepathically as Rogue reached the front door.

Rogue growled out upset at the fact that her feet had stopped, and that she was actually considering Charles's request.

"Why are you doing this? Are you wanting to be hurt?" Rogue demanded of Marie.

"It's a risk, I'm willing to take it if he's telling the truth. Hank and Ro weren't really upset, only surprised. They don't know us. They don't know all of what we can do. It was a shock, and we did surprise them.

"I don't like that woman. She just jumped to the conclusion that we were lying, and then dared to accuse us of willing to kill an innocent child." Rogue smarted still stewing about what Jean had accused her of.

"I know, I don't like her either." Marie returned.

"Rogue, please give us another chance." Charles called out again when he got no reply the first time, but knew she was till standing at the mansion's front door.

"I'll think about it. Right now I need some air." Rogue snapped out in her head, then stormed from the mansion. Not even bothering for a vehicle, she took to the sky, and headed into town. She needed more than air. She needed a stiff drink too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or anything associated with them. They are the solely owned by Marvel, Sam Lee, and anyone whom have rights and ownership. I have not received or will received any compensation for this story.**

**Hey everyone! Long time, I know. I'm sorry, but there have been some issues with this story that are giving me a hard time. Plus after rereading the story there has been a part in it that reminded me of a part in another story I have read. I'm trying to get in touch with the author so I can ask for her permission to use her idea, of course giving her full credit. If I don't reach her, I will have to decide what to do next. Which will cause me to do some rewriting. Well enough drama. Happy Reading!**

CHAPTER 7

Twenty minutes later the team stood in the Professor's office. "I'm sorry Scott, I know you, and the Professor wanted her to join the team, but I will not trust our lives to her. She could very well be lying. Plus she almost killed you. If Hank had not knocked you out of the way, you would have been crushed. She totally disregarded any concerns for our safety." Jean said heatedly.

"She wasn't lying about not being about to control the weather." Logan said gruffly. He hadn't smelt a lies on Rogue. Only anger and rage when Jean accused her of the possibility of killing one of the kids. Although Logan was upset himself at the turn of events, he was irrationally angered at Jean for her accusation of Rogue.

"Fine, she wasn't lying, but that still doesn't excuse the fact she could have seriously injured, or killed Scott, or anyone of us. Thank heavens we didn't let her do the simulation with the others. There's no telling what would have happened if she had done the same thing, with them there." Jean expressed with great relief and worry. "She's just to unreliable Professor. She's to dangerous. She's not team material." Jean huffed out fully expecting Charles to agree with her.

"I agree that Rogue is dangerous," Charles stated carefully seeing the triumphant expression come to Jean's face. Keeping his voice sooth, but serious, he continued. "However all of us could very well be considered dangerous, Jean."

Everyone saw the look of surprise on Jean's face at the Professor's words. "Charles, you can't be serious in still wanting Rogue to join. She totally disregarded any thoughts to our safety." Jean rushed out still in shock that the Professor wasn't backing her on this.

"That was the whole point of the simulation, Jeannie, to see what she could do. To see if she could take care of herself. She found and captured the flag right out from under our noses, and in less time than any of our own practices. Shoot, none of us even got a chance to lay a finger on her." Logan defended Rogue.

"And as for Scooter, he's only a little banged up, nothing that wouldn't have happened in a real battle. Just like with the kids, we're going to come up against mutants that we've never heard of. We're not always going to know what their powers are, and we can't just demand they tell us before we get into it with them." Logan reasoned. However knowing the beautiful red head enough to know when she was like this she wasn't about to see reason. She was a knock out, but she had the temper to go along with her red mane.

"What? Now all of a sudden you're for her joining up. This whole time you've agreed that she wasn't ready, that she wasn't team material yourself, Logan." Jean reminded him, her voice growing snapper, that only irritated him further.

"I still don't like the idea of her joining. She's just been through a lot. She isn't ready for the team, but that don't mean she's a danger to us, or any of the kids around here." Logan snapped back, his tone more gruffer than normal.

"For a while there she actually was loosing up with the kids. That's a lot more than she's done around any of us. Wonder why that is, huh?" Logan asked with a quirked brow, that only irritated Jean.

"Well I don't know Logan, but since you seem to know everything, why don't you enlighten us." Jean smarted as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Logan with a hard glare.

"I didn't say, I knew everything, Red. But I will tell you this much. We've done nothing, but either coddle her or distrust her. Myself included. The kids have been pretty much the only ones that treated her like everyone else around here. She could have hurt anyone of them while she's been here, but she hasn't. Not even during training."

"What about Pete. What about what she did to him? She was strangling him." Jean yelled.

"She followed the guidelines we set. Pin or incapacitate your opponent, without your powers. How else did you expect her to bring the kid down. He's almost twice her size, and three times as strong even without his powers." Logan growled back loudly.

"That is enough, both of you." Charles stated firmly. "I'm sorry Jean, that you do not agree, but Logan is correct. She did stay within the rules set. Peter himself does not hold what transpired against Rogue. Peter also himself was quite rough with Rogue as well. However, I do not believe Rogue would intentionally harm anyone here. As for the training simulation, it was perhaps a bit much, and unexpected, but so is real life most of the time. Rogue has not show any signs of intent to harm any of the children or us. And she has rights to her privacy, as we all do. Now I have asked Rogue to give us another chance, and I hope that she does. I expect all of us to try, and do a better job of showing her the same respect we show each other. Also, as Logan has pointed out, Rogue has just gone through a very traumatic experience, and is still recovering. I believe, I, myself have made an error in requesting Rogue try out for the team so soon. She needs time, and our support, not hostility. If Rogue does agree to return to us, I expect all of you, myself included, to treat her better, and be more considerate." Charles stated firmly, not willing to budge on the subject.

The team agreed, even Jean, although it was done unhappily.

"Jean, I know your not being able to read Rogue's intentions is difficult, but that does not mean that she is necessarily out to harm any of us. Give her time. Get to know her better." Charles tried to sooth Jean's ruffed feathers.

"I'll try." Jean said still with a small frown.

"Thank you. Now I believe the others are waiting in the Danger room as we speak to finish their try outs." Charles said, in a way ending their meeting about Rogue.

Rogue was sitting in the back of the bar, nursing her own bottle of Canadian whisky when annoyingly a rather large and gruff familiar looking man sat down uninvited at her table across from her. He took in the half empty bottle with a deep scowl.

"You're to young to be drinking this stuff." Logan growled out as he picked up the bottle, reading the label. 'She's got good taste though.' He thought to himself as he poured a shot into his own glass.

He had come in for a drink, needing to get away from the mansion for a while. Picking up the wildflower and winter wilderness scent, he quickly searched her out. Spotting her in the back corner away from everyone, with her own bottle, he downed his own shot, then grabbed his beer and now empty glass and head over to her.

"Hey! Get your own bottle. This one's mine." Rogue snapped as she grabbed the bottle back, and refilled her glass, placing the bottle back down closer to her. Then toss the shot of whisky back as if it was water.

Logan quirked a surprised brow at the way she tossed back her drink, like a seasoned pro. 'I think I've found a drinking partner.' Logan chuckled to himself. However he was still serious about her drinking. It would be different if she got drunk with him with her, so he could protect her from any fool who got it in his head to take advantage of her, but out here by herself, it was a stupid and dangerous thing. "You shouldn't be drinking this stuff, Kid. You could get into serious trouble. Plus some fool could get it in his head to take advantage of you."

"Listen, I don't need some lecture from you. Why don't you go back to your friends, and leave me alone." Rogue growled out still pissed. Plus how dare he act like he gave a care about her, he was just like everyone else.

"I'm just worried about you, kid." Logan said a bit more harsher than he intended. Knowing that she was still recovery, from who knows what. He just didn't want to see her get hurt again.

"Yeah right, the only people you care about is yourself, and your friends back at the school. I'm just some freak passing through. You made yourself perfectly clear of what you think of me, so why don't you just get lost and leave me alone. I'm quite use to being on my own, in fact I prefer it that way." Rogue snapped back angrily pouring herself another drink.

Logan clenched his fist upset at her attitude, when he was only trying to look out for her.

"You're a pain in the butt, you know that." Logan snarled however not moving from his seat. He grabbed her bottle, ignoring her protest, pouring himself another shot as well.

"Good, so maybe you'll leave now, since I'm worth the trouble." Rogue spat back, trying to hold on to her anger, but the pain was already settling in her heart. No one ever wanted her, just because of her. Everyone wanted her so they could either control her, or more like her mutation. Not caring the pain and torment it caused her.

Logan thought about doing just that, she was determined to get rid of him, but suddenly her pain and an overwhelming despair radiated off of her. He was almost drowned in the smell of it. Seeing the wetness in her eyes that she was battling to push back, he stayed rooted to his chair. The Wolverine whined inside him, at her pain and tears. Feeling his own overwhelming need to try and comfort her, he cleared his suddenly tight throat, and spoke.

"Sorry Kid, you're just going to have to put up with me. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Whatever, then I'll leave." Rogue spat. Having already paid for her bottle, she grabbed it as well as her jacket, but Logan was out of his set, blocking her path to the door before she could move.

"Why?" Logan snapped out hotly.

"Why what?" Rogue snapped out just as hotly.

"Why you leaving?"

Rogue frowned at him like he was dense. "To get away from you." She hissed, then went to side step him, but he moved with her keeping her from leaving.

"Is that what you really want? To be alone?" Logan asked his voice still gruff, but no longer hard or as harsh. He saw the slightest wince, then she recovered her face taking on a whole new look of detachment, that Logan hated. Her voice was just as detached and bland when she spoke. "It's better and safer that way. It's the way it should be." Rogue spoke confidently.

"That's bull Kid, it might be safer, but it sure isn't better. And it sure isn't the way you want it either." Logan stated confidently.

"What I want doesn't matter, there is no place for someone like me." Rogue said bitterly, but there was also acceptance mixed in with the bitterness.

"That isn't true, Kid. There is a place for you back at the mansion. What Jeannie said was wrong. She let her temper get the best of her, but she shouldn't have said what she did. She was only scared because One-eye almost lost his head." Logan tried to explain, but knew it didn't matter to Rogue. He could smell Rogue's anger just at the mentioning of Jeannie's name. He didn't really blame her either.

"Come on, sit back down, huh? Let's finish that bottle, then I'll take you back home." Logan said pulling out her chair for her and nudging her into it. She didn't fight him, but when he sat back down across from her, her eyes were haunted as she looked at him.

"I have no home." Rogue said matter of fact, then picked up the bottle, bring it to her lips, and downed at least half of what was left.

"Whoa there, take it easy, or you'll going to be past out or puking your guts up." Logan said worried as he took the bottle from her, sitting it away from her. This time she didn't complain, she only stared down at her gloved hands.

"I wish it was that easy." Rogue whispered wishing for a decent night's sleep for once. Not even large amounts of alcohol helped knock her out.

Just now realizing the fact that Rogue was still somber, stopped Logan cold. The way she was tossing back one drink after another, along with the her small size, she should be passed out by now, or at the very least wasted. He'd seen enough kids, and adults drink to be able to guess about how much they could drink before getting plastered.

"You heal, don't you?" Logan asked suspicious, keeping his voice low so not to be over heard.

Rogue chuckled humorlessly, "Among other things. So how did you guess?" Rogue asked coming out of her trance to stare at him again. Her eye watchful and guarded as she had been every since coming to Chuck's.

"You aren't face first on the floor passed out, like you should have been by the time I got here." Logan stated just as watchful now, and a bit guarded as well, with a good dose of curious. "So what exactly else can you do?" Logan asked frowning.

"I could tell you, but then you'd be like everybody else in my life. You'd only want me, so you could use me." Rogue shrugged tiredly. She needed to decided if she was going to go back to the mansion to crash, or if she was through with the place for good.

Logan frown confused, but more upset by her depressed sigh and smell. He could also smell her exhaustion, but it was the depressed knowing tone she had use that held his attention.

"Not everybody wants to use you, kid. I for one, don't want nothing from you. I'm only worried about you, and I don't even know why I should care, seeing how you haven't been nothing but a pain in my ass the entire time I've known yah, starting with knocking into me on the stairs." Logan said ending his words with a lighter tone and a teasing smirk.

"Why do you then? You don't know me, and I'm dangerous." Rogue asked seriously and honestly curious.

"I don't really know, but I do, and that's good enough for me. Now, I know you're pissed, but not all of us agree with Jeannie. In fact none of us agree with her." Logan assured Rogue.

"She doesn't like me." Rogue stated factually.

"It's because you make her nervous. She can't read you like she does everyone else, and it freaks her out. You just have to ignore her." Logan said then smiled at her. "Come on kid, give us another chance. You don't even have to be on the team. We just want you to come back to the mansion. Maybe instead of joining the team, you could always go back to school, finish high school." Logan suggested.

"What makes you think I haven't already finished?" Rogue quirked her brow at him, with a funny look on her face.

"You're young kid, and you've just been rescue from hell. I've seen enough in my life to know, there is a more than likely chance that you didn't finish." Logan said serious, but gently.

"You'd be wrong then. I've finished high school, even finished my online college courses. The only thing I haven't finished is my internship, so I can get my degree as a teacher. I got taken before I could start." Rogue sighed surprised that she had told Logan all of that.

"Just how old are you?" Logan frowned curious, but no longer suspicious or guarded, just truly curious about the girl sitting in front of him.

"I'm old enough to know better, and young enough not to care." Rogue smirked as she down another shot of whisky.

"Cute kid, now how about a actual number this time, huh?" Logan stated expectantly.

"How old are you?" Rogue threw back eyeing him critically.

Logan sighed with a deep frown, and tossed his drink back, almost growling for her to mind her own business, but something stopped him. Just like he didn't know why he cared about her, he didn't understand why he felt it was okay to open up to her about something that he didn't often shared with others. In fact he never shared his feelings of disappointment or anger when he always came back to the mansion empty handed. He always brushed off the sympathy and disappointed looks, as if it didn't matter, but deep down it was slowly killing what little hope he had of ever finding out who he really was. Meeting Rogue's gaze, he gave her a honest answer.

"Can't tell, don't know how old I am? Lost my memories going on eighteen years ago. Don't remember anything from before then, but small fragments of nightmares about some experiment being done on me. The one where I end up getting the claws, and a entire skeleton of metal." Logan growled tossing back another drink to cover his discomfort. Even if he felt is was okay to share with her, it was still a little discontenting to be opening up on such a personal topic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel, Sam Lee, and whomever own rights.**

**Yea me! Two chapter in one day, and a long one at that. I'm so proud of myself. LOL I hope everyone enjoys.**

**I want to give Terri Berri a big thank you for letting me play with her idea about a mutant who could see into other's past. I didn't use her mutant or idea exactly, but I got the idea from her, so the credit is hers.**

Chapter 8

Rogue knew that Logan rarely shared this information with anyone, and it touched her that he had opened up to her, even though he had no reason too.

Logan looked back at Rogue to see her giving him a serious intent stare that confused him and made him curious.

Knowing she was only opening herself to possibly being hurt again, after he got what he wanted, Rogue brace herself. Marie however was determined for some unknown reason that it was going to be okay, that Logan wouldn't hurt them.

"What is it kid?" Logan asked when she only continued to stare at him seriously.

"Do you want to know how old you are?" Rogue asked, her voice in a whisper, but her expression remain serious as she held his gaze, that had turned into a serious and tired expression.

"Yeah, I do." He answered honest after a brief silence between the two.

Rogue closed her eyes and searched back through his past, which was quite long to her surprise. Even longer than she had first expected, and she knew it was long to begin with. She soon found the knowledge she wanted, then opened her eyes to meet a very confused and curious, but also leery Logan.

"You were born on April 30, 1898, in Alberta Canada." Rogue announced, and saw Logan's jaw clamp tight, and his eye grow hard, as they shined with pure rage and hurt. He jerked out of his chair, sending it crashing to the floor as he snarled at her.

Rogue stared at him in complete surprise and confusion. She knew he would be shocked and maybe even disbelieving, but she hadn't expected this reaction at all.

Without a word to her, he stormed from the bar, still growling, his fist clenching and unclenching.

Confused to what had happened, Rogue grabs her jacket and hurries after him. She caught up to him at his truck, that was parked at the edge of the almost empty parking lot.

"Logan wait! What are you so upset about? You said you wanted to know?" Rogue asked as she came up behind him.

Stopping his grab for the truck door, Logan jerked around to face her, his expression still cold and dark.

"I was an stupid idiot, that's what's wrong. I tell you something personally important to me, something I don't share with anyone, and you just make some joke out of it, by just picking some date out of thin air and throwing it at me. Well you've had your fun, maybe you're right after all, you are better off by yourself if this is how you treat people." Logan jerked around to yank open his truck door.

"I didn't just pick some random date. You said you wanted to know how old you were, and I told you. I thought that was what you wanted." Rogue demanded pissed off, and frustrated now herself. She didn't need anymore drama tonight. 'Why didn't you just leave well enough alone, Marie.' Rogue asked herself upset.

The next thing she knows, she was being grabbed and slammed into the side of Logan's truck. His hands holding her arms painfully tight as he glared down at her.

"How do you know?" Logan demanded watching for any trace of a lie on her.

Rogue sighed and frowned at him. "I can see into people's past. It's one of my mutations." Rogue explained partly.

Sniffing the air, Logan didn't smell any lies on her, only seriousness and her ever present sadness. His features eased, but he still remained staring at her seriously. "You can see into my past?" He asked numbingly. Her words starting to sink in. "All of it. Even the parts that I don't remember?" He asked incredible.

Figuring her knowing of his birthday, when he didn't should have been answer enough, but she knew it was a shock, so she answer him anyway. "Yes, all of it. Even parts, I'm sure you'd rather not remember." Rogue answered back.

"Damn." Logan breathed out seemingly suddenly unsure and hesitate. He let her shoulders go, and leaned against the truck beside her staring out over the nearly empty parking lot.

"That sums it up pretty good." Rogue whispered out.

Logan started to say something, but an all to familiar stench filled his nose. He jerked around just as Sabertooth jumped onto of Logan's truck, a wickedly pleased smirk on his face, as both Logan and Rogue took a step back from the truck facing him. Logan stepped in front of Rogue, pushing her behind him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Runt, and the Frail. It must be my lucky night." Sabertooth chuckled.

"What do you want, Creed?" Logan growled out trying to block the other feral mutants view of Rogue. "When I tell you to Kid, run." Logan order Rogue in a low warning command.

"That's right Frail, run, it'll be like old times. You running and me chasing. I always loved our game of cat and mouse. You're a lot better prize than a mouse." Sabertooth licked his lips with a lustful smirk and look at Rogue.

Logan pushed back his shock of learning that this wasn't the first time Creed and Rogue had meet. His anger and protection instincts for Rogue, surged stronger than ever before.

"Answer me Creed, what do you want?" Logan demanded trying to draw the other man's attention off of Rogue.

"I smelt yah, and thought I'd have a little fun tonight tearing your guts out, but now that the Frail's here, I think I rather play with her first. I owe her, one hell of a painful death, for what she did to me." Creed growled.

"I didn't do anything, that you didn't deserve Creed, and if you don't get out of here, I'll be happy to give you a repeat performance." Rogue growled back.

"Never said, I didn't deserve it Frail, but it sure as hell hurt. And I don't take being burned alive to a crisp very well."

"Aw poor baby, to bad you healed." Rogue smarted coldly.

"Yeah, well you better be glad I heal, or you'd be dead right now." Sabertooth snarled back.

"Whatever, you going to attack us or bore us to death?" Rogue smarted off.

Causing Logan to frown upset. "Don't egg him on, kid." Logan warned sternly.

Creed chuckled, at Wolverine's warning, and Rogue's eye roll behind him.

Just then a group of loud and very drunk teenagers pulled up into the parking lot next to where the three mutants stood eyeing each other.

One of the boys noticed the tension between the three, and yelled, "Are you going fight?" Then looked back to his group of loud mouth friends who were laughing at something stupid, and said, "There's going to be a fight, guys."

"Yeah! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The group started chanting excited pilling out of the car.

"Shut up, and get lost." Logan yelled at the group, hoping to protect anyone from getting hurt. Plus, he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to them. Usually all Logan had to do was growl at someone to make them scram, but the group of teenagers were to high and drunk to be intimidated easily.

"You heard them Runt, they want a fight." Creed smirked eyeing Logan challenging, all the while his nails elongating into claws.

"Get out of here, Kid." Logan growled out to Rogue, right before Sabertooth sailed at him from the top of the truck.

Logan only had a second to prepare himself for the attack. Hoping Rogue did as he said. Logan focused his attention on the other feral mutant, who had been a pain in his side for years.

Rogue moved back at Sabertooth's attack. She wasn't about to run away like Logan wanted. She stood back with the other spectators, while the two feral men with healing factors fought. The group of kids, cheered excitedly when Sabertooth picked Logan up over his head, and throw him into a tree some feet away. Logan growled at the pain shooting through his body, as he crawled back to his feet. Seeing Rogue hadn't taken off like he order, and Creed leering at her, as he moved toward her, drew the animal in Logan to the surface. Wolverine snarled at the fool, who thought he was going to get near what was his. Snapping out his claws, he let a furious roar out, then ran and lunged at the other feral.

Sabertooth jerked around, and smirked pleased that the runt was finally going to give him a challenge. Sabertooth took off running, and lunged at the same time, causing the two men to slam into each other, as they used their claws to rip into each other's bodies.

"Cool guys. It's a freak show." One of the boys drunkenly cheered.

Rogue growled at the kids words and cheers. When were human ever going to realize that mutants were human's too. That it was only one gene, one piece of DNA that separate the two groups.

Knowing this type of thing was going to be drawing a lot more attention soon, the type that led to cops, Rogue knew she needed to make it so she and Logan could hightail it out of there without being arrested. Now that the two mutants had moved away from Logan's truck, Rogue hurried and got behind the wheel. Seeing no keys in the ignition, Rogue reached under the dash, and yanked a hand full of wires out. Find the two she needed, she made quick work of getting the truck started. Driving the truck out of sight and away from the bar, she parked it so they could make a quick exit. Then she made her way back to the bar. As she expected, she could hear sirens getting closer, from over the loud cheers of the teenagers.

"You aren't getting anywhere near her." Wolverine snarled as he slammed his claws into Sabertooth's gut.

Snarling at the intense pain, Sabertooth retaliated by slamming his own claws into Wolverine's stomach."She's more than you can handle runt, and she's going to be my play thing when I'm done with you." Sabertooth laughed, as he grabbed Wolverine by the feet, and started to swing him around and around gaining speed, then slammed his head into a near by tree, knocking Wolverine unconscious. Tossing the unconscious feral aside, Sabertooth, turned to face the crowd, panting, covered in blood, and snarling. Just for the fun of it, he roared at the kids, scaring them so bad, they were falling over themselves and screaming as they literally fell into their car, and sped away. Leaving one fool, who hadn't gotten in, in time, running after them down the road, yelling for them to come back. The car slammed on brakes and stopped only long enough for the boy to get half way in before it took off again.

Creed laughed amused, then turned his full attention back onto Rogue, who was staring back at him full of hatred, and ready to have her own round with him. Hearing the sirens getting closer, Creed smirked."Your lucky, this time Frail. I've got somewhere to be, and I ain't got time to be dealing with the locals. We'll have our day, and I'll make sure to make my revenge sweet. By the sounds of your screaming as I slowly tear you to shreds over and over again. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Creed laughed with a wink at her, then disappeared into the woods.

Logan opened his eyes, but everything was blurring. He couldn't make out anything around him yet. He however, could here someone saying something to him.

"It's about time you woke up. You're healing must be over taxed." Rogue said concerned.

Logan's confusion was quickly clearing, as his healing healed his concussion. He looked around him, and saw that he was in his truck, and it was moving. Turning his head he saw Rogue behind the wheel. He sighed relieved that she was alright, that Creed hadn't gotten his hands on her.

"We're are we?" He growled out rubbing face tiredly.

"We're about twenty minutes from the mansion. I'm taking you home." Rogue stated as she maneuvered around traffic.

"What happened back there?" Logan growled out pissed that Creed had gotten the drop on him. If his healing had been so taxed from his recent trip up north, then he would have kicked Creed's butt.

"Sabertooth, used your head to try and knock over a tree. You sure, you're alright? Apparently your healing is a bit slow." Rogue asked concerned about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kid. He didn't hurt you, did he? You okay?" Logan asked eyeing her critically and worried.

Rogue was touched by his concern more than she wanted to admit. "No, he didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I'm not the one that got my head bashed in. Maybe you should let Jean or Hank look at you when we get back."

"Nah, I'm fine." Logan assured.

"Good. The cops were coming, and Sabertooth took off, saying he had somewhere to be, and didn't have time for messing around with the cops. He scared off the kids before the cops arrived, and I grabbed you and hightailed it out of there." Rogue quickly summarized for him.

Logan nodded, then frowned at her. "So you and the sewer rat have already meet. What happened?"

Rogue frowned thinking about her and Creed's run ins. She didn't really want to talk about it, but maybe it would help Logan understand more about her, and maybe just maybe he might not freak out. Sighing softly, she spoke, but kept her attention on the road.

"Creed worked with a group of people, that had me about ten years ago. Let's just say that he had his fun in tormenting me." Rogue spat out upset.

Logan's stomach clenched sick. Rogue look to be around eighteen to Logan's guess, ten years ago, she would have only been eight years old. Logan swore to himself the next time he saw Creed, he'd find someway to end the monster's life for good.

"I'm sorry Kid." Logan focused out roughly from his tight throat. She only shrugged her shoulders, with a detached expression. Logan didn't like the look or the scent of her acceptance. "I swear to you Kid, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I'm not going to let him lay a finger on you." He promised.

Rogue jerked her head over to look stunned at Logan. However she quickly schooled her expression, but Logan still caught it, and he wondered why she was so surprised.

"What is it? Why'd you look so shocked? I know it might have looked like I couldn't stop the him back there, but that's not normal. My healings just overtaxed from my trip up north. I can take the monster." Logan assured.

"It's not that." Rogue whispered her voice nervous and uncertain. "It's just no one as ever…" Rogue stopped not sure she could get it out.

"What? No one has ever what?" Logan asked a little impatient.

"No one has ever promised to protect me before. No one has ever cared if I got hurt before." Rogue forced out, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

Logan frowned uncertain now himself. He couldn't believe that no one had ever tried to protect her. "What about your parents?" Logan asked trying to learn more about her.

"Humph, not hardly. My parent are the ones that sold me to the group Creed was working with, for a hefty sum of money." Rogue scoffed out bitterly.

Logan smelt the pain coming from her, and wished there was something he could say to ease her pain. The kid, hadn't had anything but misery her entire life it seems. He couldn't believe there were people out there that could be so cruel as to sale their own kid to an experiment lab.

"I'm sorry, about you're parents, but I promise yah, Kid, I won't let the sewer rat get near you again." Logan offered the only thing he could.

"Thanks, but once I drop you off back at the mansion, I'm not sticking around." Rogue stated shaky. She just didn't think she could keep from losing her cool around Jean Grey, and the others. It was best if she just went back on her own, were she didn't have to care about anyone but herself, and she didn't have to worry about being hurt by anyone.

"You can't just take off, Kid." Logan said upset. He didn't want her to go. It was just to dangerous for her out there with Creed out for revenge.

"Let me guess, I can't go because you want me to unlock your past for you." Rogue stated with a flat knowing sigh.

Logan had forgot that she could tell him about his past. He hadn't even thought about it again. "That hasn't got nothing to do with this. It not safe on your own, especially with Creed out, and wanting revenge. You're safer at the mansion, where Creed can't get to you."

Rogue frowned unsure if he was being honest with her, or it was only a ruse to get her to stay at the mansion so she would tell him about his past. Using her telepathy, she quickly scanned his thoughts and caught her breath at the fact that he was telling the truth. He was worried about her safety. He was worried that Creed would get hold of her, and hurt her.

Closing her telepathy, she thanked him for his concern. "Thanks, but I know how to take care of myself. This isn't the first time I've come up against Creed wanting revenge. It's just been awhile. I can handle Creed, it's people like Jean Grey, that I can't handle." Rogue frowned upset again at the redhead. "Listen I know she's your friend and all, but I don't care for the woman." Rogue stated with a serious tone.

"She shouldn't have said what she did to you. You haven't gave none of us any reason to think you'd hurt one of the kids. But come on Rogue, how can you expect them to get to know you, and trust you if you don't meet them half way?" Logan asked with a quirked brow directed at her.

Rogue sighed annoyed, but knew Logan was right. "I've learned the hard way, that its best to keep some things close to your chest. Why do you think, the group that bought me from my parents or the lab the X-men raided wanted me?" Rogue asked as she pulled into the mansion driveway.

Logan thought of her question for a moment, then answered with a deep serious expression. "Because you can kill with a touch?"

"Bingo, but there is a lot more to it than just that. My mutation, doesn't just kill Logan." Rogue stated with a edge to her voice.

"What do you mean? What else does it do?" He asked watching her closely, curious to what she was talking about.

"I draw them in. I take a piece of them inside my mind. I get their thoughts, personalities, and memories. They are forever stuck up there with me."

"Shit." Logan snapped out shocked, and surprised the girl was even sane.

"Yeah, and that's not all." Rogue continued with a humorless half smirk.

"There's more?" Logan asked not knowing how much worse her mutation could be.

"Oh yeah." Rogue stated. "If I touch a human, the pull is deadly almost immediately. If I touch a mutant, there is a short period before the pull becomes deadly. Along with the person's thoughts, personalities, and memories; if the person is a mutant I take on their mutation. If I hold long enough to kill them, I keep them." Rogue explained to Logan how her mutation really worked.

"Can you control it?" Logan asked looking down at Rogue's hands, to frown at the gloves. He thought back over the past couple of weeks, and couldn't remember ever seeing her without them. Making him realize the answer to his question was mostly likely a no.

"I use to be able too. I couldn't at first. It wasn't until the first time I was captured that I learned. It took years and hard work to gain control, but I finally got it."

"What happened to make you lose it?" Logan frowned upset for her. He hadn't even moved from his seat, except to turn to face her more. Rogue turned to face him as well, leaning her back against the driver side door. She sighed distressed, but answered. "This last stay at a lab, they figured out that if they knocked me unconscious, that I wasn't able to block my skin. By the time I woke up, I had a lot more personalities in my head to sort out. I was crazy for awhile, until I came back to myself. My mind is always reorganizing itself. When I first touch someone, I take on their personality. It's like they control me for a time, until my own personality can regain control, and push the others in the back of my mind, and lock them away. When I could control my skin, if I touched someone I could lock them up almost right a way, and they didn't get a chance to control me. Without control, I couldn't do anything but wait for my mind to push me back to the forefront."

"But why can't you control it now. You're you again, right?" Logan asked uncertain.

"Yeah, I'm me." Rogue smirked the became serious again. "I guess the best way to explain it is that I haven't had a chance to calm down since the lab really. My mind is still in fight mode, and I can't reach the switch that lets me control my skin. I've been on edge ever since coming here, and I haven't been able to relax, and focus. I've tried, but it's just out of my reach. I don't think I'll be able to regain control until I'm alone, and can feel safe again. Which is why, I think it's best if I left. Everyone is scared of me here, and they don't trust me. To be honest, I don't trust them either. I'm not going to be able to relax here, and focus on regaining control. I might come back one day. You were right when you said I'm not team material. I'm anything but. Sure I got a lot of powers that could be useful for the team, but what good does that do, when no one trusts me, and I don't trust them." Rogue asked with a depressed, but resolved expression.

"I trust you." Logan answered on instinct, and it was true. He did trust her, or at least he did now.

"You didn't a hour ago, when I told you about your birth date." Rogue stated flatly.

"I know, but I had my head shoved up my ass. My past is a very sore spot for me, Kid. I don't talk about it with many people."

"Not even your friends?" Rogue asked surprised. She figure he shared it with at least a few close friends.

"They know the basics, that I don't remember anything before eighteen years ago, and that I've been looking for clues. They know that Chuck has been helping me, but that's about it. I'm not one for sharing my feelings or discussing it. It's a private thing for me."

"And you thought I had been making light of it." Rogue stated understanding now why he had blow up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Did I hurt you when I grabbed you?" Logan asked upset thinking that he might have grabbed her to hard, and hurt her. He couldn't tell, cause she was covered by a long sleeve shirt.

"Nah, you didn't hurt me. I'm invincible or at least very durable." Rogue stated assuredly.

"Just cause you heal kid, and you got deadly skin, don't make you invincible." Logan frowned upset.

"No, I mean I really am invincible." Rogue stated serious. "It's one of the mutations I was forced to absorb." Rogue said and shrugged uncomfortable, at Logan's once again shocked expression.

"Just how many mutations do you have?" Logan growled out thinking her mind had to be crowded. He really was starting to wonder how she was still sane if what she said was true, that she kept a piece of everyone she touched.

"I keep losing count." Rogue answered honestly again with an uncomfortable shrug.

"Your skin is deadly, you heal, you can fly, you're invincible, you can see people's pasts, you can control the wind." Logan listed what he knew so far. "Anything else?" He asked quirking his brow, that Rogue was discovering must be like his trade mark or something. He did it so naturally, plus it looked sexy. She was sure he knew that, and it was the reason it had mastered it.

"Do we really need to list them all?" Rogue frowned not liking to think of how many people she had up in her head.

"Yes, now what else?" Logan ordered expectantly.

Rogue sighed giving in. "I've got telepathy, but I don't use it often. I don't like telepaths myself all that much."

"Have you used it on us?" Logan frowned not liking the thought. He didn't like telepaths himself because of what they could do. He already had his mind screwed with, he didn't want anyone else to mess with his head. Jeannie and Chuck were the only two telepaths he gave any type of trust to, and that was because he'd known them for years, and they were good people. However he still didn't like it when they could pick up on his thoughts even if he was projecting them.

"I used it during the simulation to find out everyone's location and where the flag was hidden." Rogue gave a guilty small smile, when Logan did the eyebrow thing again, and gave her a shameful look.

"Hey, Scott said I could use whatever method I wanted too, as long as I didn't touch anyone." Rogue defended herself, but wasn't really worried about it.

Logan relaxed and gave her an nodded in agreement, "And?" He asked waiting, knowing there was more.

"I used it to make sure you were telling the truth, when you said I should stay because it was safer for me, instead of you wanting me to stick around so I could tell you about your past." Rogue admitted knowing that would be the more upsetting one for Logan.

As she expected he frowned upset at the thought. However Logan could understand her reasoning. She had been used so many times, and by everyone, that it was hard for her to believe someone was actually worried about her. He was sure that it was a surprise to discover he had been telling the truth. He was also sure it was the reason she was opening up to him now.

"Okay telepathy, what else?" Logan asked wanting to know it all.

Rogue sighed. "Wind isn't exactly right. I can control the air, along with the other elements. Fire, water, and earth."

"You can control the elements?" Logan frowned distressed. She was a walking and talking weapon.

"Yes, along with ice, telekinesis, super strength, a sixth sense, and enhance senses."

"Enhance senses? Like a feral?" Logan asked starting to remember something Creed had said. Logan hoped he was wrong, but it would make sense it he was right.

"Yes." Rogue said with a deep frown, leading Logan to believe he was right.

"You don't got claws by chance do you?" Logan asked with a deep worried frown.

"No, I don't take on any physical aspects of another mutant. I don't understand why, but I don't, even if it is part of their mutation." Rogue explained.

"You've got Creed up in your head, don't you?" Logan asked and knew he was right by her upset smell.

"How did you guess?" Rogue asked with a upset look.

"He said something about you should be glad that he healed, or you'd be dead. That's were you got the healing and the enhance senses." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, but she answered as if he had asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you only kept them if you killed the person?" Logan asked, but figured Creed's healing was strong enough to heal from whatever Rogue had been able to do to him.

"I do, and Creed would still be dead right now, if the doctors hadn't shocked his heart to restart it. They weren't done with his services yet. They still needed him to retrieve more mutants for me to absorb. It wasn't long after I killed him, that I escaped. I've been on my own ever since. This last lab visit, was because I was stupid enough to try and help some woman, I though was being attacked. Turned out that it had been a trap. They drugged me and collared me before I could fight back.

"I take it the invincible, super strength, and telepathy are recent additions then?" Logan sighed wondering why the world had to be so cruel. Rogue was only trying to help someone in trouble, and look at what it got her. A stay in a experimental lab, and a head full of new voices.

"Yes. It's really frustration that I can control all the powers I've stolen, but I can't control my own." Rogue growled out frustrated just thinking about her uncontrollable skin.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get it back." Logan reassured her.

"I hope so." Rogue sighed upset as she pulled at her gloves. "Anyway, now that you know I can take care of myself, I need to be getting out of here. It's late and I need to find some where to crash for the night." Rogue said as she straightened up and started to open the driver side door. Logan reached over and grabbed her arm stopping her. Rogue jerked around shocked that he had touched her, knowing she couldn't control her skin, and knowing how deadly it was.

Logan saw her surprise as she looked at his hand on her arm. He could smell her surprise as well, and knew that no one ever willingly touched her after finding out about what she was capable of. Logan made the decision, that was about to change.

"It's late, at least stay the night." Logan said in a voice that let her know he was asking as a favor to him.

She frowned as she looked at the mansion, but she was tired, so she nodded her agreement.

"Thanks." Logan said giving her a small smile. "How old were you when your mutation showed up?" Logan asked still trying to figure out her age. She never told him how old she was. If she healed she could be older than she looked. Remembering what she had said about having finished college except for her internship, he was positive she was older than she looked.

"I was fifteen when it hit." Rogue answered as they started toward the door of the mansion.

"Wait." Logan said grabbing her arm again. "You're twenty-five?" He asked with a shocked frown.

"Maybe you're not as dense as I first thought." She joked while rolling her eyes teasingly.

Logan growled at her, but she didn't flinch.

"I'm only teasing Logan, loosen up big guy." Rogue smirked at him.

"You barely look twenty, and that's stretching it." Logan stated with a frown as they started walking again.

"And I take it that bothers you for some reason." Rogue stated curious.

"Yeah, some." Logan answered honestly still frowning slightly.

"Why? You're older than you look?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, but at least I look older."

"That doesn't make any sense Logan." Rogue frowned confused as they stepped inside the mansion together.

"I guess not." Logan said with a contemplating expression, but remained silent as they walked upstairs to their respected room. Rogue's room was first. Logan stopped beside her, looking a little uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how or what.

"Promise me, you won't leave without talking to me first." Logan requested seriously.

Rogue frowned as she studied Logan. She thought about using her telepathy to find out what he was thinking, but decided it might be best if she didn't know. He'd tell her if he wanted her to know.

"Please?" Logan asked when she didn't agree right away, only studying him with a frown. He wondered if she was looking into his mind, but decided she must not have when she smelt curious and confused.

"Alright. I promise, but I don't think I can stay here Logan." Rogue said seriously.

"Just think about it, and if you still don't want to, then I won't ask you too. Just make sure we talk first." Logan reaffirmed.

"Alright." She agreed, then gave him a small smile. "Good night Logan, and thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?" Logan asked with a curious expression.

"For caring about me, for me. I didn't think it was possible anymore." Rogue said, then gave him another small smile, and slipped inside her room, closing the door behind her.

Logan sighed tired himself, and took himself off to bed. He had some thinking to do tonight before he would let himself sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel, Sam Lee, and whomever own rights.**_

_**Hey everyone. I know, I know. Where have I been, and what has taken me so long to update this thing. Well let's just say that my muse has pretty much dried up. It's withered and died just like everything else has in my yard. I left the story alone for awhile hoping that it would help me get a fresh look on things once I came back to it. I'm not sure it has, but I decided all of you wonderful readers have waited long enough for this. I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 9

Rogue was coming out of her bathroom, wrapped in a robe, fresh from her shower, when someone knocked on her door.

"It's open." She called out going over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of underwear.

Logan stepped through the door as she pulled out a pair of black silk panties.

"Nice." Logan smirked as he quirked his brow at her underwear.

"Thanks," She smirked as she pulled out the matching bra that went with the panties. She tossed them onto the bed, as she went about pulling out a pair of jeans from the dressers, then going over to the wardrobe, and pulling out a long sleeve T-shirt.

"Give me a minute to dress, and then we can talk." Rogue said grabbing her underwear from the bed, along with her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Logan nodded and watched her disappear into the bathroom. He was glad when she closed the door behind her. Taking a calming breath he sat down on the made bed, and wait. Pushing images of her in nothing but her underwear out of his mind. Those type of thoughts were not going to be very productive, for what he was going to suggest once they talked. Knowing she didn't trust anyone, and that she had been used by everyone in her life, as well not knowing what had happened in the lab, she had not been long out of, Logan didn't think Rogue would be interested in anything sexual. In fact he wasn't thinking about anything sexual between them either, well he wasn't until he saw her underwear. Giving himself a stern shake and lecture, he focused on the whole purpose he came to see her.

Rogue stepped out of the bathroom to see Logan sitting on her bed looking serious. She was running the brush through her long hair, when he looked up at her. She gave him a small smile trying to ease him.

"Okay Logan, you wanted to talk, let's hear it." Rogue decided to go ahead and get to the point. She didn't really have much to pack. All she was planning on taking with her was the clothes on her back, and a extra set. She'd send some money back to repay Charles for them.

"You're not going to stay, are you?" He asked and knew by her frown and sigh, that it was still a no.

"No, but I was thinking that, I'd stay long enough to tell you about your past. In fact I think I should write it down instead, and let you go through it slowly. It's not a good idea to just overwhelm you with everything at once." Rogue said with a concerned frown. She didn't want to overwhelm him, and she would if she told him everything in one day.

"I appreciate you willing to do that for me, but I got another idea. Just hear me out, before you say anything, okay?"

"O-kay." Rogue said suspicious and confusion to what Logan was up to.

"I was thinking about heading to a cabin I've got up in Canada. It's pretty remote. It's surrounded by a lot of really beautiful scenery. It's real peaceful up there. It'd be the perfect place for you to relax, and work on getting control back. It ain't much, but I though it might be a good place for you to go. Plus no one knows about it, you'd be safe from Creed, or anyone else who might be wanting to find you. Of course, I'd be there to make sure of that, but I just want you know you'd be safe. So what do you think?" He asked with a pretty calm voice, but Rogue heard and smell his uncertainty with her enhanced hearing.

Rogue couldn't phantom why he'd want to take her up to Canada with him. "Why would you want take me to Canada with you?"

"I just told you. I think it'd be a good place to help you regain control. It's away from people, and it's real peaceful." Logan frowned.

"What about you're past?" Rogue asked suspicious. She knew that last night Logan had been concerned only about her, but she figured he'd might think this was a good trade off. Her using his cabin to relax, and regain her control, while he regained his past. Not that she'd hold it against him, because actually it would be a decent idea. Plus being away from the mansion might not be a bad idea, for him to regain something that was very private and personal to him.

"I'd like for you to tell me, but this ain't got nothing to do with if you do or not."

"How long were you thinking of us being up there together?"

"Don't know, didn't set any type of time limit. However long it takes to get your control, or even longer if we decide too. I figured we could decided later, once we been there for a while." Logan answered.

"Do you really think, that you can put up with me for that long? I mean we don't really know each other that well, and we're going to be in close quarters I take it."

"I think I can tolerate you." Logan smirked teasingly. He didn't know why that was, because he sure wasn't known for his tolerance of others. There was just something about Rogue, that didn't make antsy and crowded like everyone else had that he been around for long.

"Okay." Rogue replied with a real smile for once.

"Okay?" Logan repeated questioning. Was she saying okay to going, or okay to about being able to tolerate each other.

"Okay, I think I'd like to go." Rogue said then became serious, a hardness coming into her eyes. The smile gone. "I'd like to get to know you Logan. I don't have any friends, and I hope that we can be, but don't try and double cross me. I've been used for the last time."

Logan was a little pissed that here he was offering her a place to relax, and regain control of her mutation. He was offering her his friendship, something he didn't offer to just anyone. Before he could snap at her, he reminded himself that he couldn't blame her for her way of thinking. It was the only way she had ever known how. When he really thought about it, he realized she was making herself vulnerable to him. She was willing to try and trust him. Something she didn't do at all. That thought pleased Logan greatly, it pleased him to know she was willing to try with him. That she saw something in him that she liked, and felt comfortable with.

"I give you my word, Rogue. I ain't going to double cross you. I think we are going to become real good friends." Logan gave her a god honest smiled, one very few had ever seen on him.

The hardness in her eyes disappeared to be replaced with a small smile. "I'd like that a lot." She said a flash of hope flaring in her eyes.

Hope that Logan didn't miss, which reaffirmed that his idea was a good one, for both of them.

* * *

A/N: I want to give Desy thanks for letting me play with her idea about Rogue helping Logan with his past, and going to his cabin. I didn't follow her idea exactly, but it did set me to thinking and help give me ideas. You might notices some similarities between her Pain of a New life story, and mine, but not many. And if you haven't read Desy's stories, what are you waiting for? They are Awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel, Sam Lee, and whomever own rights.**

**HA! Two chapter in one day. I'm so proud of myself. ****J**** LOL!**

Chapter 10

"You can't be serious, Logan! What in the world could you be thinking? You don't even know her." Jean shrieked totally floored by Logan's announcement.

Logan was standing in Chuck's office with the team. He had wanted to let them know that he had a lead on his past, and that he and Rogue were going to be heading out to investigate it. He also told them, that Rogue needed time and space to recovery, and that he thought getting away from the mansion and everyone, might be the best way to help her.

Rogue, herself had borrowed one of the mansion's cars to head into town to empty out her old checking and savings account. Then she was going to pick up some necessary items that she was going to need for their trip, clothes, and toiletries, along with a few other items.

Logan was thankful that Rogue wasn't here to hear this conversation. He was hoping she'd be willing to return to the mansion one day with him, and this wouldn't warm her to the idea.

"I'm thinking I want to follow through with this lead." Logan stated, trying not to growl or snap at Jean. He still like the woman. He had a lot of respect for her, and she was a knockout, but she was starting to getting on his nerves.

Some of Logan's annoyance must have come through, because she gentled her tone just a bit, knowing how important Logan's past was to him. "I can understand that Logan." Jean said her tone regaining the earlier uncomfortable/suspicious again. "I'm talking about why are you taking Rogue with you. She's dangerous, and untrustworthy. She hasn't told anyone about herself or about her mutation, expect that it's her skin, and that it's deadly. She could be working with some government for all we know. Maybe we were suppose to rescue her so we'd bring her here, and she could infiltrated the mansion. You're the hardest of us to kill. If she can get you alone, and her skin is as deadly as she claims, she could very well be trying to kill you."

"She ain't trying to get me alone, Jeannie. I'm the one who invited her to come along. She didn't even known about the trip until this morning." Logan stated growing frustrated. He didn't know Jeannie had such a dislike of Rogue.

"Still we don't know anything about her. Charles and I can't read her. She could still be up to something. You saw how she acted yesterday. She's not to be trusted." Jean agrued back clearly not willing to accept Rogue as easily as the others.

"I believe you are being to hard on her, Jean." Charles stated trying to calm, Jean, but he was upset that she was still so against Rogue. "It is true that we do not know Rogue very well, Yes she has been aloof, but she was respectful and very careful of her skin at all times while she has been here. She made sure no one was accidentally hurt. I believe Logan is right. That some time and space maybe just the thing that Rogue needs to recover. Rogue may still decide to return one day, and hopefully we can do a better job in getting to know her, and welcoming her." Charles said sincerely.

"You never know, Chuck." Logan said, but was hoping for the same thing.

"I don't know, Professor. Rogue is young, and Logan isn't known for being very responsible with the kids." Scott said worried about Rogue's safety and well being with Logan.

Logan growled annoyed. Scooter always thought the worst of him. Just because he didn't like being responsible for a bunch of brats that wasn't his, didn't mean he was irresponsible. Of course Rogue was far from a kid, but that wasn't Logan's place to correct. If Rogue hadn't told them her age, she had her reasons. She was legal, and could make her own decisions, that was all that matter to Logan.

"Scott, I know that you care for Rogue, and are concerned for her. However, as I have warned you, Rogue is not a child. She will not tolerate being coddled. She is a very independent young woman, with her own mind. She is of legal age, and can do as she wishes. If she has decided that she wishes to go with Logan, then there is nothing we can do. We will of course encourage her to return, and to contact us if she should every need any help. We will make sure to let her know that she will always be welcomed back, but other than those three things, the only thing we can do is support her."

"But what if those government guys get wind of her being out in the open?" Scott worried.

"I am sure that Logan will do everything he can to protect her." Charles said looking over to Logan for affirmation.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Logan affirmed assuredly.

"Logan will well able to protect her if needed, plus as we have already seen that Rogue is not without means to protect herself. I am sure that she will be alright. I am sure Logan will take very good care of her." Charles said with a small hint of a smile on his face, and a knowing look in his eyes.

Logan frowned suspicious at the old man, but didn't put it past the telepath to have picked up on his protective and possessive instincts toward Rogue. However, Logan had no plans on acting on any of those instincts, at least not any time in the near future. The most important thing was Rogue's recovery and feeling secure and safe. There was also the fact he wanted to learn more about his past. After that, if things worked out between the two, maybe they could explore a more intimate relationship.

"Make sure you take good care of her." Scott ordered sternly as he glared at Logan.

Logan thought about making some smart comment, but only said with a nod. "Will do."

"I still think this is a bad idea. Ro, you haven't said anything." Jean said hoping to have someone agree with her.

Everyone turned to look at, Storm. Storm noticed how annoyed and tense Logan looked, but he was trying to hold his tongue. She figured it was out of respect for Jean.

"The only thing I have to say, is Logan,"

"Yeah Ro?" Logan asked his tone tight, but not harsh or mean.

"Be careful, take care of yourself and Rogue, and I hope you find what you are looking for." Storm smiled warmly at her friend. She was pleased when Logan relaxed and looked appreciative at her.

"I will, thanks, Ro." Logan said back, his voice much softer. He always did like, Storm. He knew she could be a force to reckon with if you messed with someone she cared about, but she was caring and supportive without getting into his business, which Logan appreciated greatly.

"Ro?" Jean frowned at her friend.

"I trust Logan's judgment, Jean. It's true that we don't know Rogue that well, but she was always very respectful to me. As well as very conscious to make sure no one was hurt by her skin. I believe that if Logan trust her, especially to take her with him to search for his past, then we should respect that. It's not like Logan doesn't know how to take care of himself, or to contact us if he should need us." Storm said honestly, but gently to her best friend. She knew it was hard for Jean to trust blindly, without the help of her telepathy, but Storm never had telepathy to rely on. She had to go on her instincts, and how people acted. Storm believed, Rogue to be a person who had a very hard life, and was scared to trust again, but if she ever did, she would be a very loyal friend. Just like a certain Wolverine.

"Hank?" Jean turned to the only person left who hadn't giving his opinion on the matter.

"I am in agreement with, Ororo. I am sorry, Jean." Hank said when he saw her frown upset and huffed disappointed.

"Fine, I still think it a bad decision, but Logan please take care of yourself. Come back to us safely, and I hope you find what you are looking for too." Jean said tightly, but more sincere and supportive. She stepped over to him, to give him a hug.

Logan tried to relax and smile. He opened his arms and welcomed her hug.

"Thanks Jeannie." Logan said, then pulled away.

"You're welcome. Make sure to call every now and again to let us know you're okay, and nothing has happened to you." Jean ordered firmly.

"I'll try," was all Logan promised. He wasn't one for keeping in touch, but he would try to call every now and again to let them know Rogue hadn't killed him, not that Logan had any worries about that happening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel, Sam Lee, and whomever own rights.**

**Hey everyone! I know that this chapter is not to in-depth about what Logan discovered about his past. I'm not all that happy with the results of this chapter myself. Right now, however I'm going to leave it as is. Maybe one day I might go back and give it more detail. Just don't hold your breath, cause I can already tell you it want be anytime in the near future. That said, I hope it doesn't turn you off of the story completely. I hope you still find something about it enjoyable. **

Chapter 11

Logan and Rogue had been up at the cabin for six months. They had become surprisingly quick friends once they relaxed and opened up together other. Logan surprised himself by becoming playful and if he was honest with himself, he was happy. He was contented. The first month Rogue had slowly revealed to him about his family, and his childhood. It had been hard to learn that he was actually related to the sewer rat. He had tried to deny it at first, but Rogue assured him, just because they were related, it didn't make them the same. Rogue knew both men, and she wouldn't let Logan compare himself to Creed, who was more animal, than human. Once Logan had started accepting her reassurance, he started lightening up. Logan was happy to finally know his real name, James Logan Howlett.

The next month, Rogue revealed to him about the more recent events. The ones that resulted in his getting the metal on his bones and the claws. She told him about Kayla, and her unwanted betrayal. She explained about how Kayla's sister had been held prisoner by Stryker, and although she had fallen in love with Logan, it was the only way to save her sister.

By the third month, Logan was soaking all the information in, and trying to adjust. Rogue and him took a trip to his old cabin, where he and Kayla used to live. It was broken down, and couldn't be saved. There was to much damage from the weather and animals. However they had discovered important documents and photos of Logan and Kayla. The deed, to the cabin, and fifty acre land it sat on. Logan found an old driver license, and he was disgusted with his picture.

Rogue had laughed her butt of at his constant grumbling that he didn't look that goofy in real life. Rogue secretly agreed the picture wasn't Logan's best, but it was still fun to tease him.

There were a few times that Rogue left Logan alone to mourn. She gave him a gently hug, when she saw the pain become to much, and wetness in his eyes. She would tell him to take his time, that she would see him back at the hotel in town whenever he got back.

Logan would squeezed her briefly in return, then thanked her in a tight gruff voice. Thankful, that she didn't try to crowd him. That she knew he need to be alone to deal with the loss of the one he loved, and the life that he use to have, and could still had, if hadn't been torn away from him. She understood his need for space so he could mourn in private. He was even more grateful, that she didn't press him to talk or ask him any questions when he did return to the hotel they were staying at. She greet him with another gently and cautious hug, due to her skin still being dangerous. Then they would eat the meal she had ordered for them, while they either watch TV, or after a quite but comfortable meal they would turn in for the night.

They shared a hotel room, but made sure the room had two beds. They spent two weeks investigating Logan's old cabin, and the information they discovered there. Like an old bank account, and an old post office box.

When Logan had made a joke about all the junk mail the old lady at the post office had shoved into his arms, relieved to be finally rid of it, Rogue knew that he was going to be okay in time.

They learned of Logan's old job as a logger.

"Figures. You've got the arms and chest for it." Rogue smirked.

Logan grinned and pulled off his shirt and flexed his muscles for her. Then they both busted out laughing.

They even talked to a few people that remember Logan and Kayla. Logan was relieved and glad to know that the people remembered him fondly, or as a good ole boy. Logan had confessed one day, that he was afraid that he had been more like Creed, more animal than man. That he had done some horrible things.

Rogue assured Logan that although he had done some things in his past that he wasn't proud of or happy about, he was a good man, while they sat together one evening at the old cabin, over looking the mountains. "Everyone of us have done things we're not proud of Logan. We've all done things we'd change or do differently if we could go back, but we can't. The only thing we can do is forgive ourselves and do better."

Logan looked over at her, and could see the same pain in her own eyes.

"You've got to forgive yourself too, Darlin. You didn't want to kill them. It wasn't your fault." Logan said softly, reaching over and caressing her head.

That was all it took for her to bust into sobs, in pain and guilt over what she had done. Logan frowned upset that he hadn't noticed how greatly she was still suffering. He pulled her against his chest, and held her while she cried.

The first three months at the cabin, they had been focusing on Logan's lost past. After that day Rogue had busted out sobbing, Logan realized that the whole reason they came up to Canada to begin with, for Rogue to relax, and focus on regaining control of her skin, had been pushed to the side. Upset about his selfishness, he vowed to start helping her now, like he should have done first, instead of focusing on himself.

"I'm sorry, Darlin. This trip was suppose to be for you, not me." Logan apologized a week after they returned to Logan's other cabin.

"I'm not sorry, Logan. I'm glad we focused on finding your past first. I know how important it was for you. You deserved to know it. I'm just glad I was able to help you." Rogue smiled warmly at him. Logan had come to mean so much to her. She wanted so much for him to finally have peace about his past, and for his future.

"You'll never know how much I appreciate you doing this for me. You gave me back a piece of myself, that has been missing for a long time." Logan said openly showing her how much her giving that to him meant to him.

"That what friends are for." Rogue smiled and hugged him.

Logan smiled, hugging her back tightly.

"Thanks Darlin, but now we're going to focus on you. I'm going to help you get your control back." Logan said kissing her head.

Rogue pulled back and smiled, as her eyes helped hope and gratitude.

The next three months, Logan would make sure to casually touch her. Wanting her to get use to good touch. There wasn't anything sexual in the touchs. Only a hug, or a head kiss, or a friendly pat on the back, or some form of innocence touching. Logan would take her on hikes, making sure to hold her hand, or he spend time mediating with her. He wanted her to get use to him being close when she allowed herself to be vulnerable. He wanted her to learn to trust that he wouldn't hurt her.

It wasn't that she didn't really trust Logan, but she had a hard time mediating with him at first. However, he proved to her that he wouldn't touch her or hurt her. Soon she grew comfortable enough with him to be able to focus.

There were also times when Logan let her mediate on her own, letting her have her space, just like she had for him. However he didn't let her mourn on her own. Her pain was to great. She hated herself for the lives that was destroyed because of her. Logan spent many evenings after her meditation session reassuring her what had happened wasn't her fault. That she wasn't a monster, that she wasn't a weapon. That her skin wasn't any type of sign that she was unlovable, or that she was meant to be alone. He assured her that she was a wonderful woman, with a good heart, who didn't deserve what had happened to her. He assured her that he wasn't scared of her, or her skin. That he didn't care how many people she had in her head, as long as they weren't hurting her in anyway, or trying to take control of her.

It was in the sixth month that Logan realized that he had fallen in love with, Rogue. He had always felt drawn instinctually to her, even when they were at the mansion, but he had always ignored it. He thought it was more physical. Sure he was protective of her, and even possessive, even moreso whenever they left the cabin, but Logan was use to his animal instincts guiding him. However the night he found her sitting in her underwear sobbing, and his mind hadn't once thought of anything but comforting her, and taking care of her, he knew it wasn't all physical anymore. His heart was now involved. He had held her until she had fell asleep against him, after he reassure her he was covered from her deadly skin. He had lifted her and placed her gently in bed, and kissed her head. He had sat over her that night, his heart arching for her battle over trying to let go of her guilt and take back not only control of her skin, but as he was coming to realize, control of her life as well.

Logan knew Rogue still wasn't ready for a serious relationship, so he kept his feelings to himself. He acted as nothing had changed.

It was three months later that Rogue started having some success in regaining control. The day she regain complete control she was sitting outside doing her mediation alone, when the first snow started to fall. She opened her eyes at the first flakes touching her face. Her eyes fell on Logan some yards away chopping wood. She looked around her, at the cabin, that had been their home for the past nine months, the beautiful mountains, and the way the forest seemed to embrace them. Rogue realized that for the first time in her life, that she was actually happy. As the snow blanketed the ground, with a pure clean white. Rogue felt like she had been given a second chance again. She would always hate what she had been forced to do, but she could now forgive herself, because Logan had helped her realized it wasn't her fault. That she wasn't a weapon or a monster only put on this earth to destroy life.

She also realized that she had fallen in love with Logan some time ago. She knew he was in love with her. But she also knew that he was right, that she hadn't been ready for anything more than friendship between them at the time. So she didn't focus on anything, but Logan as her best friend. A chance for love would come soon enough, she wanted to be able to give him her whole heart, and she couldn't do that until she could forgive herself and start living again, instead of just surviving, as Marie had said. Rogue felt the switch flip off, as she let the past finally go, and embrace being happy.

"Hey Darlin, you going to sit all day in the snow, or are you going to come inside where it's warm?" Logan asked as he came over to where she had been mediating.

He thought she would come inside after a while, so he let her be once he finished chopping the firewood, but she had been sitting in the snow for thirty minutes just staring out at the landscape that was quickly becoming white from the heavy snow. He knew she wasn't mediating anymore, so he decided to go see what was keeping her.

"I'm coming in right now Sugar, as soon as you help me up." Rogue said with a beaming smile up at him.

"What? You get stuck or something?" He teased smirking down at her, holding out his bare hand to her.

"Something like that." Rogue smiled, then turned serious. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do Darlin, why?" He asked confused with a raised eyebrow.

Rogue held out her bare hands to him. He saw the happiness shining in her eyes, and smiled in returned as he quickly grabbed both of her bare hands in his and pulled her up. He didn't stop though, he pulled her into a bear hug. He picked her up and twirled her around as they both laughed happily. Once he stopped, and placed her back on her feet, he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to kiss hers lips passionately, while he still held her to him tightly.

Rogue was shocked at first, and before she could return the kiss, Logan had jerked back and looking worried, and upset.

Before he could apologize like she knew he was about to do; scared that he had scared her, and ruined their friendship, Rogue grinned up at him, grabbing the front of his jacket, "Shut up Logan." She growled, and jerked him back to her so she could kiss him back just as passionately.

Logan chuckled relieved, and didn't waste anytime in kissing her back.

Logan pulled back, and caress Rogue's flushed face tenderly. "I love you Rogue, say you'll be mine." He growled out deeply.

"I love you too, Logan, and I'll be yours, if you'll be mine." Rogue smiled so full of love for him, as she reached up and caressed his face.

"I've been yours for a long time now, Darlin, I've just been waiting for the right time." Logan said softly, as he smiled down at her tenderly, and full of love.

"I know." Rogue smiled then reached up and kissed Logan's cheek grateful for his consideration of her needs and feelings.

"You did?" Logan asked confused. "How?" He was sure he hadn't let on how he felt, so not to make her nervous or worried he might try something.

"Telepath Sugar, you projected your love. I loved you too, but you were right, that I wasn't ready for anything more to happen between us beside friendship. I needed to keep things like they were between us for a while longer. Thank you for giving me what I needed, Logan. Thank you for putting me first. No one has ever done that for me before. I love you so much." Rogue whispered with a love filled expression and smile as tears spilled down her face.

"I love you, Rogue, and you'll always come first with me Darlin." Logan kissing her forehead.

"I have a request." Rogue said a little more seriously, but her eyes were still tender and filled with love.

"Anything, Darlin." Logan answered wiping her tears from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"That from now on, when we're alone, that you call me, Marie." Rogue said holding Logan's eyes.

"Marie?" Logan repeated a confused.

"Yes, Marie is my real name. I only became Rogue, after my mutation hit. I don't want anyone else to know it, but I'd like for you to call me that now."

"Anything you want, Marie. I love you, Marie." Logan whispered, then leaned down and captured her lips again.

Rogue smiled against Logan's lips. "And I love you, James Logan Howlett." She whispered then remained quiet and just enjoyed being kissed by the man she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel, Sam Lee, and whomever own rights.**

Chapter 12

Logan glanced over at his wife of three months, as they drove toward the New York state line. The closer they got to the mansion, the more Marie clamed up. He knew she wasn't looking forward to going back to the mansion. He debated coming back altogether knowing how she felt, but he could use Chuck's help in getting some things settled about his age and name. Plus Marie would soon need some updated papers herself. Logan also had talked to Marie about finishing up her internship to be able to get her teachers certificate. He was sure that Chuck would let her do that at the mansion.

Marie did want to finish her schooling. She loved kids, and had always wanted to be a teacher. Marie had always found it upsetting, that she loved children, but her mutation wasn't one that let her be able to give affection. So wanting to be able to finish her schooling, plus knowing Logan did consider the X-men his friends, she agreed to return to the mansion.

"You doing okay over there, Darlin?" Logan asked after another thirty minutes of silence. Marie was usually humming or singing along with the radio, or chattering away about something with him. The last couple of days she had been getting quieter, until today, when they were only a few more hours away, that she had pretty much gone quiet.

"Yeah, I guess." Marie gave him a small smile.

Logan was glad at least she was still answering him, and smiling at him. Love for her warmed his heart, and he gave her a loved filled smile in return.

"Still not looking forward to going back, huh?" He guessed at what she was thinking.

"Not really, no. I know they're your friends, Logan, but they aren't mine. I know it's not their fault. I wasn't the most open and friendly person myself, but they're scared of me. Jean doesn't even like me. She's got some wacko theory that I'm working for some government, out to kill everyone. She probably thinks I'm working with the government to wipe out the mutant race." Marie sighed pissed and mildly amused at such a wild idea.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked with a hesitate frown. He didn't think Jeannie had said anything when Marie could have over heard her. Plus Marie hadn't been at the mansion at the time the team at discussed her leaving with him.

"I picked it up from Scott before we left. He didn't believe her theory, but he knew she was upset. He was overly jealous about how she was upset about you taking me with you. I noticed quite a bit of jealousy between the three of you."

"Yeah, huh, I kind of flirted a lot with Jeannie. It pissed Scooter off. As for Jeannie, and her crazy theory, don't let her bother you, Darlin. She's just paranoid is all. She'll calm down once she get's to know you, and sees that you ain't trying to hurt anyone." Logan said trying to ease Marie's concern.

"That may take awhile. I hope we can stand each other long enough to find out. Speaking of jealousy, do I have anything to be jealous about between the two of you?" Marie asked eyeing Logan curiously. She resisted to urge to use her own telepathy to look.

Marie almost hated that she asked by the hurt, sad, and disappointed look that entered Logan's eyes as he looked at her. However Marie still needed to hear Logan's affirmation of his love for her.

Logan couldn't stop the hurt that came at knowing Marie was questioning his love for her. Logan tried to remind himself, that no matter how much better Marie was getting, she still had quite a ways to go before she felt assured that she was worthy of love. She had nearly fifteen years of being abused, feeling like an unlovable freak of nature, a monster, or keeping herself separated from others. Plus knowing that she could have picked up on his lust for Jean when she was at the mansion made Logan cringe inside.

Taking a deep breath, and pushing his hurt away, Logan decided he needed to give Marie his full attention. So pulling over on the side of the road, he reached over and took Marie's bare hand in his. He lifted her hand to his lips and kiss it, then squeezed it while making sure his love was clear in his eyes as he spoke confidently. "I love you, Marie, and only you. You ain't got nothing to worry about between me and Jeannie. She's a good looking woman, with a good heart under all that wacko government theory nonsense. When I first came to the mansion, she and Chuck were sincere in wanting to help me. I hadn't know about the metal on my bones, only about the claws. Chuck would try to help unlock my memories, and Jean was trying to help me understand the medical side of things. Jeannie and I shared an attraction for each other the moment we met, but it was only physical. I'll be honest that I wanted more, and didn't hide it, but she had chosen Scooter, and she loves him. I still flirted with her, and more so once I saw that it pissed Scooter off. Scott and I will never be friends. We have a grudging respect for each other, but that's it. However, I respected that Jeannie had chosen him. She wouldn't cheat on him because she loves him, and I would never cheat on you, Marie. I love you. The attraction I felt for Jeannie, can't even touch the love I have in me for you. I know you still have trouble in trusting people, but I hope you can trust me to know that no matter what, I'm yours, heart, mind, body, and soul." Logan said serious.

"I know you love me, Logan, and I'm sorry I made you feel like I doubt you. You're right, I still have a hard time when it comes to trust, but I do trust you. It's just that Jean is like the total fantasy woman. She's beautiful, sexy, smart, classy, elegant, she's a doctor, that saves lives. She got all these people who just love her. Who would do anything for her. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her that she has friends and family who love her, but all I've got is you, and I'm scared of losing you to her." Rogue could tell Logan was going to try to reassure her, so she held up her hand stopping him. "Let me finish before you say anything, okay."

"Alright." Logan agreed, but unhappily. He didn't want Marie to be afraid of losing him to Jeannie. There was no way that was ever going to happen. He wanted to assure Marie, that she had nothing to worry about. But he remained quiet, letting her get whatever she needed to say off her chest. Then he planned on telling her that there was no way on this green earth that he'd ever let her go.

"It's just that when you compare Jean and her life to me and mine. There isn't anything that would make someone want to be with me. I'm none of the things she is. I'm not beautiful, classy, or elegant. I don't even have a career. I've never saved anyone's life before, I've only taken lives. When you first met Jean, you were instantly attracted to her. When you first met me, you thought I was some scrawny little kid. The only thing my mutation is good for is killing, where as Jean has and can use hers to save lives. There have been times were I couldn't even touch, and I'm not foolish enough to said it will never happen again. We could very well lose the ability to touch each other, and it scares me that I'm not enough and won't be enough for you. Having you love me is like this wonderful dream coming true for me, and it's scary, because I've only ever had nightmares come true before. I've survived a lot in my life Logan, and I can survive a lot more, but the one thing I don't think I could stand is to lose you. I know I'm a screwed up mess. That there isn't much I can offer you, but I love you with everything in me." Marie said tears leaking from her eyes. Her bottom lip trembling, as was her entire body.

Logan pulled her to him, and covered his mouth with hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Marie clung to Logan, and returned his passionate kiss. After a few moments, Logan pulled back, and gently grasped Marie's face in between his hands.

"I want you to listen really good, Marie. I love you, and no one else. You ain't got no worries about losing me. I ain't going anywhere, you're not. You've got me for as long as you want me, and even then some. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. When I look at you, I see this breath taking, beautiful woman, that I can't believe I was blessed enough to have love me back. You've got a lot to offer me, Darlin. First and foremost is your love, and that is worth everything to me. You gave me back my past. You give me support in so many ways, I don't even know where to start. You know me inside and out, and you still love me. That right there is a gift, Marie. You accepting my animal nature, and you even love the animal side of me. That is mind blowing. You understand me, and give me space when I need it, and you know when I need you close. You don't throw a fit, just because I'm a little messy." Logan said, then smiled and reworded at Marie's raised eyebrow, although she was trying to hide her smile.

"Alright a lot messy." He smirked, then went on, becoming serious once again. "Like I've already told you before, Marie, what happened before is in no way your fault. You didn't intentionally go out to hurt or kill those people, you were forced against your will. You are such a strong person, Marie. I don't know anyone, that could have endured the hell you've endured, and come out it, not even Jeannie. But you did, and you even came out of it with yourself intact. I know it might not have felt that way at first, but you did. You came out of it a stronger person, and I'm not talking about physically.

"As for you having a career, Darlin, putting up with me is a career in it's self. But you're going to be able to finish your schooling, and then you'll have your teacher's certificate, like you've always wanted.

"Jeannie is a good woman, Marie, but you're the woman for me. I ain't the smartest man, but I ain't stupid either, and I ain't stupid enough to throw what we have away. When I thought of Jeannie, I wanted her to share my bed. When I think of you, I want you to share my life, and my bed. And if there ever comes a day that you lose the ability to touch again, then we'll deal with that when it happens, but I ain't going to focus on something that hasn't even happened. However don't you worry, Darlin, even if that day does come, it wouldn't change the way I feel for you, or make me want you any less. I never said anything, because you had your mutation under control before we got together, but I had already come up with a list of ways for us to work around your skin so we could be together. I might not be that smart, but I can be creative." Logan said with a flirty wink, and sexy smirk, that made Marie break out in giggles, love and relief clear on her face and in her eyes.

"I love you, Marie, and nothing is going to change that. You're just going to have to trust me on this." Logan said caressing her face with his thumbs, as happy tears feel from her eyes.

"I love you too Logan, more than anything in this entire world." Marie said pulling Logan into a bear hug, one that Logan knew that would have left bruises if he didn't have a healing factor.

He kissed her head and inhaled her intoxicating wildflower and winter wilderness scent that he had come to love. He had always thought she smelt good, but now he couldn't get enough of her. When they pulled back, Logan leaned in and kissed her on the lips one more time before getting situated back behind the wheel.

"So are you ready to get going?" Logan asked hoping their talk had alleviated most of her concerns. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that she didn't have other concerns about returning, but he believed that Jeannie was the major one.

"Logan." Marie said her voice uncertain, which stopped Logan from cranking the truck.

"Yeah, Darlin?"

"I don't mind helping out the team, but I don't want our lives to be nothing but the X-men. I don't want to give up what we've had these past months." Marie said hoping Logan felt the same way.

"Me neither, Marie, and we're not. While you're working on your internship, we'll help out the team, but I have no plans of us staying at the mansion permanently. We'll figure something out, I promise." Logan stated confidently, which put Marie more at ease.

"Okay." Marie smiled brighter.

"Okay, now let's get going. We've got about another three hours before we get there." Logan said cranking up and pulling back into traffic.

A smile came to Logan's lips as Marie started humming as she stared out of her window at the passing scenery.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, they belong to Marvel, Sam Lee, and whomever own rights.**

Chapter 13

Logan and Marie entered the mansion, to be greeted by the Professor, and Storm.

"Logan, Rogue, welcome back. It is so good to see you both looking well." Charles smiled welcoming.

"Thanks, Chuck." Logan greeted the man, more at ease than anyone had ever seen from Logan before.

"Thank you, Charles." Rogue gave the older man a nervous, but sincere smile.

A smile which pleased and relieved Charles greatly.

"It is so good to have you both home." Storm said stepping over to give Logan her usual welcoming home hug.

Logan hugged Ro briefly, and gave her his usual trademark smirk.

"Thanks, Ro," Logan said with more lightness in his eyes and ease in his body, that Storm knew Logan must have found peace about his past.

"Oh Rogue, congratulations. You've gained control!" Storm said with a excited and happy smile on her face that helped to relieve Rogue's fear of how she would be accepted back at the mansion. She had always liked Ororo best of all the X-men.

"Yes, with Logan's help." Rogue said lightness and tenderness in her voice as well, telling Ro and the Professor, that Rogue had finally started to trust and let go of her own horror able past.

"You did all the hard work." Logan smiled at her proudly. "I just wouldn't let you give up."

"I am very happy for you, Rogue. I also wish to apologize for the way things happened right before you left. It is my fault, and I do hope you can forgive me. I should not have rushed you to consider joining the team. I was so eager for you to realize that there was a place for you here, that I did not foresee, that I was going about it all wrong. I want you to know that my previous mistake will not happen again. I hope you will come to see the mansion as your home, and us as your family first and foremost." Charles said with sincerity in his eyes and voice.

"Thank you Professor, I hope we can all become friends too." Rogue said with a small smile, while giving the best answer she could give.

"As we all do, Rogue. Just like we care, and consider Logan apart of our family, even with all his bad habits, like smoking, and being messy." Storm said eyeing Logan with a disapproving look, before softening again as she looked to Rogue. "We want you to be apart of our family as well." Storm said warmly. "If I may?" Storm asked opening her arms in asking to be allowed to hug Rogue as she had Logan.

Everyone watched Rogue as she gave a small nod, before stepping forward. Storm smiled, and embraced Rogue warmly, unafraid. "Welcome home." Storm spoke sincerely.

Logan smiled pleased to see Marie, trying to accept his friends. He was also happy to see Ro wasn't scared or holding Rogue's attitude from before against her.

"Thanks." Rogue said stepping back out of Storm's embrace, but was smiling more at ease.

"How did your search go, Logan? Have there been any new developments?" Charles asked drawing Logan's attention away from Marie and Storm.

"Yeah, Rogue and I found out some things. I wanted to discuss some of it with you, and see if you could help work some things out." Logan said a little uncomfortable himself now. He wasn't one for asking for help, but he knew Chuck was the best person to help him.

"Of course, I'll do what I can to help you, Logan. Let's go into my office." Charles stated eager to hear what Logan had discovered.

"Rogue?" Logan hesitated, he didn't want to abandon her, knowing how uncomfortable and nervous she was about returning.

"You go ahead with the Professor, and talk, everything's okay." Rogue said giving him a reassuring and confident smile, she knew he was eager to talk with Charles about some of the things they discovered.

"I'll take care of her, Logan." Storm spoke up, assuring Logan that Rogue would be alright. It was obvious by the way the two acted, that the pair had grown close. Storm was surprise by Logan's behavior actually. She had never seen him attentive to anyone before. 'This trip has been very good for him.' Storm though pleased for Logan.

"Thanks, Ro." Logan said relieved giving Storm an appreciative smile, then a nod and smile to Marie, before he followed Chuck to his office.

"Are you hungry? Dinner isn't until a couple more hours, but I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen." Storm asked as she and Rogue watched Logan and Charles disappear toward Charles's office.

"No thank you. Logan and I stopped not long ago, and ate. Logan told me that you love to garden, I'd like to see what you've done, if I may?" Rogue asked still uncomfortable with trying to trust, but she knew Logan really wanted her to give them a chance. So for his sake and for hers too, she asked to seeing Storm's pride and joy. Her garden.

"I'd love to show you." Storm smiled pleased, and eager to show Rogue her work. "Are you interest in gardening? I'd be happy to share the gardens with you. There is plenty of room for you to have your own garden space." Storm said as she directed them out the back where her flower garden was situated.

"To be honest, I don't know anything about gardening or flowers. I love flowers for sure, but what woman doesn't." Rogue smiled as Storm gave a soft chuckle, at Rogue's statement. "Although, I guess I wouldn't mind trying my hand at it, if you'd be willing to show me what to do." Rogue said trying to keep an open expression. It was hard for her to ask for help. She never relied on anyone for anything since she was a kid, and her mutation hit, forever changing her life.

"I'd love too. To be honest, the gardens are a bit much for me at time. Another hand would be greatly welcome."

"I can't promise I'll be any good at it, I could end up killing more plants that I grow." Rogue warned, but wasn't so tense as Storm seemed to be thrilled with the idea of the two of them working together.

"Don't worry about that, one never learns, if one never tries. I've learned with plants, that it is a trail and error process. You'll learn as you go."

"Okay, but you've been warned." Rogue warned good naturedly.

Storm chuckled again, her eyes smiling. "I have indeed. Did you get a chance to have a tour last time you were here?" Storm questioned Things had been so hectic, with the raids, and completing the end of the school year, and then with team training and tryouts.

"I was shown around the mansion, but I didn't get a chance to see much of the grounds."

"Would you like to have a look around now?"

"Sure." Rogue agreed.

After finishing up with the tour, Storm and Rogue headed back toward the mansion. Classes were over, and the children were running outside to enjoy the rest of the day. It being Friday, there was no homework to worry about. Dinner would be ready to serve soon, and Storm would be needed to help with the dinner crowd, especially the younger students.

Rogue volunteered to help with getting the younger students ready for dinner. They ate before the older students, because their bedtime was earlier. Luckily there weren't many young students, which Rogue was glad for. She wasn't ready for the masses of children just yet.

"Don't worry child, they know the routine. You only have to watch out for them getting carried away, or knocking into the others." Storm assured Rogue, when she looked a little uncertain as the two small groups of ten children came running into the room ready for their dinner.

"Alright children, calm down." Storm called out to get the children's attention. Once the noise in the room quieted down, she spoke. "I want to introduce you to a new friend of ours. Everyone say hello to Miss. Rogue." Storm instructed the kids, who were no younger than 6, but no older than 12.

"Hello Miss. Rogue." The room recited.

"She's going to be helping with dinner. I want you to be on your best behavior, and show her how well behaved all of you can be."

"Yes, Ms. Munroe." The children answered, then started forming a line to get their trays and dinner.

Rogue mostly just helped a few of the younger kids, reach something or put something on their tray. Other than that she held back and just watched.

"Oh no, the twins are at it again." Storm sighed as she spied two identical brown head boys tossing food at each other. "I better go and stop them before they start another food fight. Rogue if you would, could you help Natalie." Storm asked motioning over to a small child that looked to be one of the youngest of the students. She barely reached the tray glide rails.

"Sure." Rogue said.

"Thank you." Storm smiled her appreciation, then headed for the two little trouble makers before they could cause more trouble.

Rogue stepped over to Natalie, and smiled. "Would you like some help?" Rogue asked with a warm smile, that she only ever used around children.

"Yes please." The little girl returned quietly with a small smile.

Rogue took Natalie's tray and started down the row. "So what are you hungry for? Chicken or hamburger?"

"Hamburger, please." Natalie said timidly.

"One hamburger it is then. Do you want cheese on it?" Rogue asked looking over the selections of items to put on the hamburger.

"No, I'm allergic to milk and cheese." Natalie frown.

"Oh, okay. Well we have pickles, onions, ketchup, mustard, mayo, lettuce, and tomatoes. Does any of that sound good?"

"Ketchup, and pickles please."

"Ketchup and pickles." Rogue repeated smiling at the little girl, as she put the requested items on the hamburger.

"Next we have chips or French fries?"

"French fries, please." Natalie said as she watched Rogue put the requested items on her plate.

"Okay, and now for the really good stuff." Rogue grinned at the girl, then looked over at the desserts. We've got chocolate cake, jell-o with fruit, or without fruit, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, or a yummy looking fruit cup."

"Which one would you chose, Miss. Rogue?" Natalie asked not sure which one she wanted.

"Mm, that's a tough one, everything looks yummy. But I think if it was me, I'd go for the fruit cup." Rogue answered thinking if any was left, she chose a fruit cup later for herself.

"I'll take a fruit cup too, please." Natalie said and beamed up at Rogue.

"Excellent choice, one fruit cup coming up. All we have left to get is you something to drink and you'll be all set. What do you want, we have, apple juice, grape juice, fruit punch, and water."

"Fruit punch, I think. I like fruit." Natalie said happily.

"Me too." Rogue said placing a bottle of fruit punch on Natalie's tray. "Now where are you sitting?" Rogue asked as she surveyed the room.

"Over there by the door, the girl with red ribbons in her hair in my best friend. Her name is Tasha. She and I are roommates."

"Well it's a good thing she is your best friend." Rogue smiled as she walked the little girl over to the table and Tasha.

"Do you have a best friend?" Natalie asked as she climbed into her chair beside Tasha.

"I do," Rogue smiled thinking about Logan. He had become her best friend and her only friend before anything else. Even if they never had falling in love, she would still love him dearly for being her friend.

"What's her name?" Tasha asked curious.

Rogue smiled at the two little girls. "His name is Mr. Logan." Rogue said and wanted to laugh at the surprised frowns on the two girls.

"He can't be your best friend. Mr. Logan is a boy. Plus aren't you scared of him. He looks scary." Tasha frowned nervous.

"Mr. Logan may look a little scary, but trust me, he's not. At least not to any of you. He can be to anyone who would try to hurt any of you, but he's really a nice man. And I know he's a boy, but boys can be a girl's best friend too." Rogue explained.

"Uh-uh. Boys can't be a girl's best friend They're yucky." Tasha frowned shaking her head looking dead serious.

"What are the three of you talking about that is so yucky?" Storm asked as she came over to where Rogue was sitting with Natalie and Tasha. Storm was glad to see Rogue smiling and looking relaxed with the two little girls.

"Boys. Miss. Rogue said her best friend is Mr. Logan, and we said he couldn't be her best friend because he's a boy." Tasha explained still frowning.

Storm chuckled softly, and smiled warmly at the two little girls. "Trust me girls, you may think boys are yucky now, but soon you will change your mind about them." Storm grinned and winked at Rogue, who was smiling too.

"Uh-uh, boys are yucky, and disgusting." Natalie said agreeing with Tasha.

"Okay." Rogue said still smiling as she climbed to her feet.

"You girls enjoy your dinner." Storm said as she and Rogue left them to their girl talk.

"So, Mr. Logan is Miss. Rogue's best friend?" Storm asked with a teasing lightness to her voice.

"Yes." Rogue replied with a smile as her thumb played with her wedding band on her left hand, at her side.

"I believe Miss. Rogue is Mr. Logan's best friend as well. I don't think I have ever seen him so relaxed and happy before, as I did when the two of you arrived. The two of your are good for each other. Logan has never really connected with anyone here. He cares for us in his own way, but sometimes it is hard to know if he really considers us his friends, as we consider him." Storm said becoming serious.

"From what I know, Logan does consider you his friends. He cares for all of you."

"Even Scott?" Storm asked with a skeptical look over at Rogue.

Rogue shrugged. "Okay, maybe not Scott, but Logan does respect Scott, in his own way."

"I wish they could become friends." Storm sighed sadly.

"I don't think it will happen, but one never knows." Rogue answered.

Soon Storm had to go see to a group of kids, getting into a heated discussion. Leaving Rogue to watch over the younger children. Natalie and Tasha were getting up from their table with their trays to take to the return slot, when one of the older students hurried from the room, knocking into them, causing them to drop their trays and plates on the floor.

Rogue hurried over to them kneeling to help them clean up the mess. Seeing the plates were broken, and that there was sharp jagged edges, Rogue reached out to stop Natalie who reaching for the broken plate with tears in her eyes.

Jean happened to enter the dinning room at the same time and saw Rogue's bare hand reaching for Natalie's. Using her telekinesis, Jean slung Rogue back away from the two little girls. Sending her crashing into two large full trash cans.

Rogue and the trash cans crashed to the floor. Covering Rogue in a disgusting mess.

Everyone in the room froze in shock, and watched as Rogue growled as she pulled herself up to her feet, and glared at Jean as she tried to shake the wet and sticky mess from her hands and arms. Not that it did any good, the disgusting globs only stuck to her.

Suddenly a group of the older kids, started chanting, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT."

"Children Please." Storm called over the noise trying to calm the students down, while Jean and Rogue glared at each other.

"What is going on here?" Charles asked as he wheeled into the room, with Logan behind him.

Logan saw Rogue covered in trash and food, and smirked amused, until he saw the daggers in her eyes, that was directed toward Jean.

"Dr. Grey, threw Miss. Rogue into the trash can, and now they're going to fight." A little boy explained excited.

"There is not going to be any fighting. Now please everyone calm down, and finish your dinner, or perhaps you would prefer to spend the evening working on extra homework." Charles stated in a firm tone, that quickly had the room quite.

"Ororo will you please show Rogue where she can clean up. I have asked Scott to come and supervise the younger students."

"Of course."

"Jean may I speak with you in my office please." Charles said seeing the anger rolling off of Rogue and the distrust and suspicious rolling off of Jean. Charles sighed distressed to himself. He had hoped once Rogue and Logan returned, Jean would have calmed down. Usually Jean was a very warm and welcoming person. He did not understand this aversion to Rogue.

Charles wheeled from the room. Logan stepped to the side to let the women past. Jean, and Storm exited after the Professor. Rogue started to follow. "Not back even 24 hours, and you're already in trouble, Darlin?" Logan whispered to Rogue with a quirked eyebrow.

"Stuff it, Logan." Rogue growled at him, then left the room following Storm who had been waiting for her.

Logan smirked, but followed Jeannie and Chuck wanting to know what happened himself. He knew that Rogue didn't like Jean, but he didn't think she would have done something to warrant being tossed into the trash. However starting a fight wasn't Jeannie's style either.

Charles knew Logan was also curious to what had transpired between Rogue and Jean.

Once the three were in Charles's office, and the door was close, Charles spoke soothingly. "Jean, would you please explain what happened in the dining room."

"Rogue was about to touch Natalie with her bare hand." Jean stated upset. "I had to act quickly or Natalie would have been hurt." Jean defend her actions. "Rogue is a danger to the children Professor. She still shows no thought to the safety of those around her. I do not think we should allow her near the students." Jean stated determinedly.

"She can control her skin now, Jeannie." Logan stated seriously. He could see and smell Jean's distrust and dislike of Rogue.

"How long has she been able to control it?" Charles asked Logan forgetting about the incident momentarily.

"Six months." Logan answered still eyeing Jean, when she didn't seemed pleased for Rogue or even relieved at the news.

"How did she gain control?" Charles asked intrigued.

"With mediation." Logan answered simply, not going into the battle of wills Rogue had to endure with herself.

"Just because she can control it now doesn't mean an accident still couldn't have happened. She's only had control for six months. Her control could have slipped. Rogue needs to be more conscious of the danger she possesses to those around her." Jean stated condemning.

Which rightly pissed Logan off. "What do you expect her to do, Jeannie? Not touch anyone, just because there's a chance of an accident?" Logan snapped out. "This place is full of people with dangerous mutations that could hurt someone by accident."

"That's different, Logan. An accident involving Rogue's skin, could take one of the children's lives, not just hurt them." Jean defended. "She should at least wear gloves."

"She's got control. She ain't going to hurt anyone." Logan growled out firmly. "Making her cover up all the time, when she shouldn't have too, is only going to make her feel like an outcast. Something she's been long enough."

"She has control now, but she hasn't for very long. She may not mean to hurt anyone," Jean said with a tone that belied her statement, "but she still could. The children's lives nor ours should be put in a position to be lost, just to spare her feelings, Logan." Jean said heatedly.

"This is ridiculous, Chuck. I though the whole purpose of this place was to give mutants a place they could feel safe and normal. A place they could be themselves, while learning control of their powers." Logan growled.

"It is Logan. Jean is just concerned for the children. However Jean, if Rogue does have control of her mutation, then we should be encouraging her, not stifling her. Having Rogue cover up, when she has control could be detrimental to her progress. Our whole purpose is to teach the children to accept who they are, to not be ashamed of who and what they are, and to help them learn to control their gifts."

"I know Professor, but we still don't know if we can even trust her. She could be working for anyone. With us not being able to read her, she could even attempt to kill you. It wouldn't be the first assassination attempt on your life. If someone found out that she was resistant to telepathy, she would be the perfect weapon." Jean stated refusing to give in.

"She ain't out to hurt anyone around here. Why can't you accept that, Jean. Why are you so determined to think the worst of her, huh?" Logan snapped out angered, and frustrated. He was starting to really question his coming back at all.

"I'm trying to protect everyone here, Logan. Why are you so blinded to the possibility, I could be right?" Jean demanded.

"Because I know her. She ain't no government assassin, or some spy. She's a normal woman, who wants the same things you do. To have friends, and family. To have a career she enjoys. To feel safe and accepted. To be treated with respect. Just because her "_gift" _is deadly skin, that doesn't make her any less worthy of those things." Logan defended Rogue, clearly angry.

"You are right of course, Logan. Rogue is worthy of all those things, just as every person is worthy." Charles spoke, knowing he needed to calm things down.

Charles had picked up Logan's question of staying here anymore. He did not want to lose Logan's support or help of the X-men, or his friendship. Trying to think of the best way to sooth over the situation, he knew there was only one right answer. Jean would not be happy, but it was the right chose. He hoped he would be able to speak again with her and calm her fears. Also he hoped having Rogue staying here, Jean would be able to see for herself, Rogue was not their enemy.

"Rogue will be welcome here as everyone. As long as she has control of her mutation, then she will be free to dress as she chooses. She will also be treated with respect as should be expected from everyone."

"Good." Logan stated clipped, but trying to cool down.

"Jean, Logan has spent over a year with Rogue. He knows her better than anyone. We should trust his judgment."

"I'm not so sure I can do that right now, Professor, but of course I will show her respect. However, I'm also not willing to trust the children's live to her control. Six months is not long enough to feel confident that an accident won't happen." Jean stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest, and raising her chin slightly in the air.

Logan growled, his heated eyes meeting Jeans. He crossed his arms over his chest, as he glared back at the red head. Logan was starting to wonder what he ever saw in her besides looks. He was sure somewhere inside her was still the warm and caring Jeannie, that he had come to care about. The woman who embraced the most deformed creature he had ever seen. The woman who didn't flinch, when the kid with poisonous blood needed stitching up.

"I believe that is enough for now. It is time for dinner. The older children are about to be called to the dining room. Logan please inform Rogue that I would like to speak with her after dinner."

"Sure Chuck." Logan said then left the room, glad to be away from Red.

"Professor, are you sure having her here is wise?" Jean asked calming down, but still clearly upset.

"Jean, my dear, I know trusting Rogue will be difficult for you, but please give her a chance. I do not believe that she is out to hurt anyone. She will be staying here for the time being. She will also be working with Ororo in teaching the younger students to complete her internship for her teacher's certificate."

"Charles surely you're not serious?" Jean stated shocked and becoming distressed.

Charles held up his hand to halt her arguing. "I am serious, and I expect you to treat her as you would anyone else. Until Rogue gives us reason to remove her from the mansion, then she will be welcome." Charles stated firmly, hating to be so firm with Jean. She was to him as a daughter. She was one of his first students, and he loved her, but she was being unreasonable. He had not realized just how dependent Jean had become of her gift. She did not seem to be able to trust someone without being able to read them, and that was troubling. "I would consider it a personal favor, if you would at least try to get to know Rogue better, and to get along with her." Charles asked. He was hopeful, when he saw her soften, although it wasn't much, it was still encouraging.

"Alright, I'll try." Jean sighed giving in, but uncertain she could. There was something about Rogue, that rubbed her the wrong way.

Logan followed Rogue's wildflower and winter wilderness scent up to the third floor, and to a door that wasn't his. Frowning confused, but not worrying about it, he opened the door to see Rogue laying on the bed, freshly washed, dressed in a pair of mansion issued sweats, and laying on her side, facing away from the door. He could tell from her breathing that she wasn't asleep. Just laying there resting. He closed and locked the door, then kicked off his boots, and removed his coat before climbing in bed with her. Running his hands up her body as he went, until he had her encircled in his arms. Her back pressed to his chest.

"Hey Darlin, you smell better." He said with a smirk, as he kissed her neck.

He was glad for the small chuckle that came from her. "You're a bunch of laughs, Sugar." Rogue said as she laced their fingers together.

The stressed sigh that left her, made Logan hold her tighter, as he kissed and nuzzled her neck. "It's going to be alright, Marie. Chuck's straighten Jeannie out. She ain't going to be tossing you into anymore trash cans. Plus he's agreed to let you work on your internship. You'll be helping Ro with the younger brats."

"I don't know, Logan. Is it right of me, to come here and take Jean's security away from her. This is her home. The only home she's really ever had, since she was a little girl."

"She'll calm down, Marie. Give her a chance to get to know you."

"Logan, if she's like this now, and all she knows is that my skin can kill, how do you think she is going to reacted once she learns the whole truth about me." Rogue asked distressed, as she turned around in his embrace to look into his eyes.

Logan frowned thinking of what she had said. Marie had a point. Jeannie would totally freak out.

"See, she's going to freak out. She'll probably think I'm going to try and steal their powers for myself. I just don't know if staying here is the right thing to do." Rogue frowned just thinking of the explosion that was going to happen, once Jean founded out about her.

Logan leaned down and kissed Marie's forehead. "Don't think about it right now, Darlin. We'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now we have more important things to think about." Logan purred as he leaned down and kissed her lips, his tongue mating with hers. He loved the sounds she make when he kissed her. Letting him know she was seriously enjoying his kisses, but he loved the sounds she made when they made love more. She was so passionate. He was so thankful that she trusted and loved him. Welcoming him into her heart, and her body.

"Thank you Rogue for meeting with us. I know that you have had a long day, so we won't keep you long. I just wanted to restated how happy that I am that you have returned to us. Logan has mentioned about your needing to finish your internship to complete your education and receive your teaching certificate. I would like to offer you the opportunity to finish your internship here with us. If you agree, you will be working with Ororo, with the younger students. Unfortunately we have seen an increase in younger children with obvious mutations, that have been abandon by their families, and are in need of a loving and caring environment. I have been working with a number of mutant friendly organizations, and family in hopes of finding loving homes for them. However until they can be placed with a family, they will be staying here. With the increase in numbers, we are in need of another teacher." Charles explained.

"Thank you, if you're sure that it will be alright for me to stay, then I'd like to accept." Rogue stated politely, trying not to be defensive with the team all staring at her. Storm and Scott seemed pleased that she was here, and going to be staying and working with them. Hank politely smiled and seemed agreeable to her. He welcomed her as he had when they had first meet. Jean was the only one that didn't look happy about the situation, but she was keeping her peace about the whole matter. Rogue knew that wouldn't last for very long.

Charles smiled pleased at her statement. "I am sure, and I am pleased and relieved that you have accepted. Now I'm sure you are tired, from your and Logan's long trip. Tomorrow morning after breakfast, if you are available, I'd like to talk with you further."

"Okay." Rogue agreed knowing, he most likely wanted to discuss her mutations, and telling the others about them.

"Very good, well that is all for now. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening." Charles said ending the meeting.

As everyone left Charles's office, Storm was talking about Rogue working with her. When Jean addressed Logan.

"Logan, this is a school, please refrain from bring your women here. The children do not need to be expose to that type of person." Jean snapped upset.

Logan saw Rogue tense up, clenching her jaw and fists as she glared at Jean.

The other X-men looked either upset, Scott, glaring at Logan, or uncomfortable, Storm, and Hank.

Logan forced himself to remain calm as he ignore Scooter's glare and starting to lecture. Logan put his focuse on Jean. "I don't know what you're talking about Jean. The only woman I've brought to the mansion is Rogue." Logan stated then looked at Rogue. "Come on Darlin, I don't know about you, but I'm beat, lets head upstairs to our room." Logan said holding out his hand to Rogue. Rogue stepped over to Logan, taking his hand in hers, as she frowned at Jean, who was looking dumbfounded, and even more pissed than before.

"Rogue has her own room, Logan. She'll be staying there, in her own room." Scott said looking like he was ready to have a coronary.

"She'll be staying with me, where she belongs." Logan stated wrapping his arm around Rogue's waist possessive.

"She belongs in her own room, she is not your possession, Logan." Scott spat pissed off, and protective of Rogue.

"No, but she is my wife." Logan growled out with a feral grin, one of victory.

"Wife?" Scott stammered stunned, and fuming.

"Logan, she's just a child, what in the world could you have been thinking?" Jean demanded.

"I'm far from a child, Jean." Rogue stated her voice hard, the same way it had sounded when she had first came to the mansion.

"Please you're what, barely eighteen, if that? You're nothing but a baby." Jean stated sternly.

"I'm twenty-five. I'll be twenty-six in two months."

"There's no way." Jean refused as she eyed Rogue disbelieving.

"Way Sugar." Rogue smirked evilly. "You've got to love a healing factor. Keeps me looking young and beautiful." Rogue said and lead Logan away.

"Enjoyed that, didn't you?" Logan chucked as he squeezed Rogue's hip.

"A little." Rogue admitted. "Where are we staying? You're room or mine?"

"Mine, all our stuff is already there, plus I have a king size bed, more room to play in." Logan growled sliding his hand from her hip to her butt, and squeezed, a hungry glint in his darkening eyes.

"Want to make some more noises, don't you?" Rogue asked a smirk her own face.

"Oh yeah, Darlin. A lot more noises." Logan agreed his voice low and gruff with lust as his eyes darkened with desire.

"Well quit dragging your feet, Sugar, and let's go." Rogue gave him a seductive grin and wink. She busted out laughing as Logan suddenly swept her off her feet, throwing her over his shoulder; quickening his stride to their bedroom, a feral grin on his face the whole way.

The End. Maybe?

**Well guys and gals, that's is it for this story. I can't think of anything more to add to it that won't drag it down. I may one day reedit it and/or add more to it. Right now I think this is a good ending. Feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Have a great day and go find some more great stories to read. :o)**


End file.
